Heaven's Lunar Fang
by A Dyslexic Writer
Summary: Ichigo never thought that there was anything more to the world than what he could see with his own two eyes. This idea was shattered when he found a talking rabbit who drafted him into a millennium old fight between good and evil. But if this fight was never his to begin with, than way was it that he felt the overwhelming need to guard this odd ball, Sailor Moon?
1. Chapter 1: One Who Guards

**I do not own Bleach, or Sailor Moon**

* * *

Ichigo could hear nothing but his own heavy breathing as he stared downwards towards his hands. They were bounded by some kind of ethereal light that snaked its way around his wrists, holding his hands together. He was on his knees in a room so white and polished that the place glowed around him, leaving no room for shadows to exist. The place was hurting his eyes. The pillars on either side of him reminded the young man of the temples to the gods that he had seen in pictures of Greek myth. A sort of power and life could be felt all around him in the silent place.

He struggled to stand up, but two poles crossing over the back of his neck before moving underneath his arms kept him forced down on his knees. Twisting his neck around, Ichigo could just see two men wearing white veils to hide there faces where holding the staves that were pinning him to the floor.

For some reason, Ichigo didn't feel surprised to see them there, and even though the situation was so strange, he didn't feel at all uneasy. His heartbeat was calm as still water and his breathing was steady, if a little on the heavy side.

A sound echoed through the silent place, one that he couldn't understand. Where they words? Or simply a form of introduction, a call to attention as someone entered the room? Either way, when he turned his eyes back to the front of the temple, he saw something that could have taken any man's breath away.

She was a goddess. It was the only way that he could describe her. A woman whose beauty could not be mortal, calling up feelings of complete awe that left no room for wicked thoughts or intentions. Her long silver hair still managed to reach the ground, even when tied up in two tight buns on either side of her head. Skin that glowed with the same vibrant energy as the world around her. Her crystal blue eyes and pale peach colored lips were both pressed in a sort of mournful expression as she looked down at the young man who instantly felt more like a small boy who had been caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar. She was dressed in a beautiful white silk gown with four large flaps that came of the back, giving the impression that she had the wings of a fairy, and a jeweled crown sat above her brow.

Seeing her in front of him, Ichigo couldn't help but to give a sad smile. "I await your judgment, Your Majesty." Ichigo felt the words passing over his lips, though in the silent place they echoed all around him, changing his voice into something he couldn't recognize.

The goddess's low lip twitched as she looked down at him with those sad, unassuming eyes. Her mouth slowly opened…

"ICHIGO!" The dream dissolved as the instincts that had been beaten into him kicked in. He immediately rolled to the side, right before a knee landed on his bed, right where his gut had been just seconds before.

Reaching the edge of the bed, Ichigo twisted himself around to land on the floor on the balls of both of his feet, straightening up with his hands raised to face his attacker.

"Good dodge there my son, always stay on your toes." Isshin Kurosaki said with his usual stupid grin as he throw a punch at his newly awoken son.

Ichigo gritted his teeth as he shifted his weight to the side to pivot around the incoming punch before grabbing onto the outstretched arm. "You do realize that normal parents don't act like this!" Ichigo shouted as he pulled his father towards the edge of the bed, using his lack of balance on the cushion to his advantage. He put his free hand on the back of Isshin's shoulder and forced him face downwards off the bed to smack him down onto the floor.

Ichigo tried to keep his father pinned to the ground like that, but with his lower body still up on the bed, the man had enough room to move to slip out of Ichigo's grip and quickly wrapped his son up in a headlock, one that Ichigo broke free from by elbowing Isshin in the stomach.

The two kept struggling with each other until Ichigo finally landed a solid punch to his father's stomach, and the man went down for the count. "Honestly, when are you going to grow up?" Ichigo grumbled as he rubbed his shoulders.

"Ichigo! Are you up yet? Breakfast will be done in a few!" The voice of Ichigo's little sister, Yuzu, came up the stairs.

"Alright! Just let me take a shower and I'll be right down!" Ichigo shouted back before walking out of the room, leaving his father on the ground with a half twisted neck.

"You are becoming strong… my son." Isshin said proudly before he blacked out.

Ichigo sighed with frustration as the memories of the dream flowed slowly away from him, like the hot water from the shower head. He felt like the dream was somehow important. Like the words that the woman was about to say were going to explain to him the meaning of life itself. Why did his father have to have such horrible timing?

Though that was stupid. It was nothing more than a dream. He was too practical of a person to think that dreams had some special meaning. Such things were only in fairytales and the stories about true love that the little girls ate up like candy. Ichigo was too mature for such things. But even so, he couldn't shake the feeling that the dream was somehow different.

Shaking his head, Ichigo started to clean himself up for the day, rubbing shampoo through his bright orange hair. Hair that had gotten him into more than his far share of trouble. It marked him as a sort of thug like character, since no one could believe that the color was actually natural. Not to mention that no amount of brushing or jell could convince it to stay straight, always preferring a wild look.

He was sometimes asked why he didn't just dye his hair black if it gave him so much trouble. To which Ichigo would answer that he wouldn't, because that would be admitting defeat. Ichigo was a competitive sort of guy, and defeat was not a word that he understood. He would rather be shipped off to a hospital than to ever give into a thug or admit that he wasn't strong enough to protect himself and his friends. A philosophy that had landed a lot of people seriously hurt.

Drying himself off and putting on a clear school uniform, Ichigo headed downstairs to find his little sisters sitting around the table eating their breakfast. "Morning." Ichigo said as he took his seat and clapped his hands together in a quick prayer before starting to eat.

"Morning." Karen echoed the greeting in her usual disinterested voice, not taking her eyes up from her eggs and toast.

"Good morning, Ichigo." Yuzu said in a much more cheerful tone of voice. It was hard to believe that the two girls were twins. Both their personalities and appearances were opposites. Karen had shoulder length black hair and never seemed interested in anything other than sports, whereas Yuzu was the more traditional idea of a girl, with shorter brown hair and a cheerful attitude and appearance. They were a few years younger than Ichigo himself, in their final year of elementary school, while Ichigo was in his first year of high school.

The morning was going through the usual routine, with Yuzu talking about the happenings in the neighborhood and Ichigo and Karen just quietly listening. Then their father rushing back into the room and making a fool of himself, before the kids finished the morning meal and left to head towards school.

"So Karen, you have soccer after school today?" Ichigo asked as he walked with his little sisters towards the elementary school. The High School was actually closer, but he had always made sure that his little sisters made it to school before heading to his own. The high school started thirty minutes later anyways.

"Nah, it's been canceled so that they can redo the chalk lines on the field." Karen said with a shrug. "Will probably just head straight home after school's up."

"Oh, you should come to the sewing club with me." Yuzu said, clapping her hands together.

"Pass." Karen shot down the suggestion before it could even get started.

"Either way, just try to have fun, okay you two?" Ichigo said as they arrived out in front of the school. He gave them both a pat on the head before turning and walking on towards his own school building.

It was just an ordinary day. One like a hundred others that had come before it. The sky was a little overcast, with the last traces of the winter chill still clinging to the air before spring really started. The birds were cheeping, and everyone was going about their daily business. So naturally, someone, somewhere, was being an absolute asshole.

Ichigo stopped next to an alleyway where he hard two sounds that tipped him off that something was wrong. The first was the high pitch sound of a terrified animal, and the second was the laughter and jibbing of kids. Ichigo's upper lip twitched as he turned and walked into the alley.

"Ha look at the stupid thing. Those ears must just be for show." One of four high school age boys said as he jabbed at what looked like a small black rabbit. A string was tied around its back leg, tying it to a lose bit of pipe to stop the little creature from jumping away. It squealed as the thug's stick pressed against its ear.

"I could say the same thing about you!" Ichigo half shouted, making the four jump. "Pulling crap like this. What the hell is wrong with you?"

One of the thugs, the one that was the biggest and the most stupid looking, with a ring like nose piercing that made him look like a thick headed cartoon bull, spoke up. "I suggest you just keep walking. We're just having innocent little fun is all." He said, grabbing a bit of pipe and tapping it in his free hand. "Though if you feel like starting something with me and my boys, go ahead."

Ichigo's cold expression didn't change at all. He moved in, his shoulders staying level the entire time until he was already on the surprised group. He grabbed the bit of pipe and the shoulder of the guy holding it, pulling him into a head butt that smashed into his face. Ichigo heard a satisfying crack as the bone broke and blood started to pour from the idiot's nose.

The others hardly had time to curse before Ichigo had the pipe in his hand, holding it like a sword, and was on them. A jab to the side of one's head with the section of the pipe that he was treating as a handle, before stabbing out to hit a second in the stomach with enough force to knock him down, breath leaving his lungs and he gasped in pained shock.

The last of the thugs was the only one to throw a punch, but Ichigo easily side stepped it, tripping the guy so that he fell to the ground before hitting him between the shoulders. The entire thing hadn't even lasted ten seconds. Ichigo threw the pipe to the side, letting it clang against the cement path before growling at the other high schoolers. "Now scram, and if I ever catch you doing crap like this again then you will be pushing up daisies!"

Still sobbing, the idiots hobbled away as fast as they could. Screaming about the mad man.

Scoffing, Ichigo turned back to the rabbit, which was still trying to pull itself free. "Stop that, you're only making it..." Ichigo started as he bent over, but then he stopped. The rabbit... was talking.

"Damn brats. Grabbing me when I was resting my eyes." The rabbit cursed as she pulled at the string. It was definitely a girl, if the voice was anything to go by. The rabbit had a raven black coat of fur, with a white mark on its forehead, a sort of circle with a cross over it.

Ichigo's jaw nearly dropped. "You... you can talk?" He said in surprise.

The rabbit stopped moving and its ears twitched before it turned to Ichigo. "You can understand me?" It said with surprise before moving slowly towards him and sniffing. "Strange, he seem to be human, but he is able to understand me. Perhaps he's defective."

Ichigo's eye twitched. "What did you say?" He was not used to being insulted by a rodent.

"Doesn't mater, now cut me free!" The rabbit ordered him in a stern and very bossy voice.

Grumbling, Ichigo reached into his pack and found a pair of scissors. Holding the string in such a way as not to hurt the rabbit, Ichigo cut the thread. "There now... hey!" He shouted as the rabbit dashed off away from him without another word. "Some gratitude." He huffed before getting to his feet and throwing his pack over his shoulder before continuing towards school.

But that short seen was the starting point for things yet to come. The point Ichigo would point back to as to when he adventures began. When his normal days became much less normal.

* * *

The endless sky, a place filled with infinite possibilities. Stars and planets that number beyond count, and yet none are visible in the light of day. Is life the same way? Are we all blinded to the truth of things that are too far separated from us by the blinding light of what we know so well?

'Since when have I been this philosophical?' Ichigo asked himself as he stared up at the clouds through the leafs on the tree he was resting under. His lunch sat beside him, relatively untouched. He couldn't eat, not with the surreal feeling he was getting. He just couldn't get the event of that morning out of his mind. I mean, a talking rabbit?

Then there was the simple fact that even after this revolutionary thing ran straight into and out of his life, his life was... completely unchanged. It felt like he should be a different person than he was before, but he wasn't.

"Ichigo... Ichigo!" Ichigo lazily turned his head to look at his friend Keigo.

Alright, so maybe 'friend' wasn't the right word, but he didn't know of any that would describe his relationship with the hyperactive brunette boy. He wasn't dependable, and they had nothing in common. Ichigo didn't exactly go out of his way to be socially charming and make friends. He wasn't rude or spiteful, he just wasn't outgoing, and with his reputation as a neanderthal, people usually stayed clear.

Keigo was more of a hanger on, he supposed. Ichigo couldn't even began to remember how the guy had forced him into his circle of friends. One day Keigo just decided that he was going to be friends with Ichigo and that was that. No matter how much Ichigo wanted him to shut up.

"Come on Ichigo, you've been action weird all day! You've been ever quieter than Chad!" The guy shouted, starting to poke Ichigo's shoulder to try to provoke a reaction out of him. "Come on, you can talk to me man."

"Something wrong?" Chad's rough voice asked as the massive figure of the Japanese Hispanic turned towards him. Ichigo could hardly see his eyes from underneath his mat of dark brown hair and his face was always rather stoic, but that was just how Chad was.

Chad was a real buddy to Ichigo. Mostly because Ichigo felt the need to protect the guy. Chad may be huge and easily capable of taking down an entire gang with his bare hands, but for some reason he had this idea implanted in his head that he should only fight to defend other people, and that if someone tried to attack him he should just stand there and take it.

So Ichigo always went out of his way to watch Chad's back, and the big guy returned the favor. It was a mutual understanding between them, they would each fight to the bitter end to protect whatever the other felt was worth protecting.

"See! Even Chad think's you've been acting strange! So talk!" Keigo demanded, then a sly grin passed over his face. "I get it, it's a girl isn't it? Come on, you can tell me, which one caught your eye? I'll play your wing man for you." Keigo said, nudging Ichigo's shoulder again.

"Hey Keigo." Ichigo said calmly. "What would you say if I told you I met a magical talking rabbit?"

Keigo stopped and his face went slack. "Ichigo... substance abuse is wrong."

"Yeah, that sounds about right." Ichigo said with a sigh.

"Ichigo, you sure you are feeling ok?" Keigo asked slowly.

"I'm fine, just a little out of it." Ichigo insisted.

Another smile passed over Keigo's face. "Well then I know just the thing to cheer you up! There is a new arcade down town, and as part of the grand opening, they aren't going to be charging for any of the games from the first day! So what do you say!? Want to go!?" He said, more loudly than necessary. Then he started to laugh. "Oh who am I kidding!? Our Ichigo would never..."

"Sure." Ichigo said in his usual only half interested voice.

Keigo's eyes bugged out in surprise. "What!? But you never want to do anything fun! I thought you were allergic to fun!"

"I need something to take my mind off of things. Besides, it's been a long time since I visited an arcade." Ichigo said.

The smile returned to his face. "Alright! How about you Chad-meister!? You up for some arcade action!?"

"Can't. Band has a gig." Chad said shortly. Chad played the base guitar in a band. Ichigo wasn't sure if they were very good or not, not being an expert of the musical arts, but Chad seemed to enjoy being a part of it, even if it was ironic that the most hard to miss person in the group was playing the background tone.

"Hm, good to hear. Hope you knock them dead." Ichigo said, his eyes turning back to the sky. He saw a cloud in the shape of a rabbit and cursed himself, closing his eyes. He really needed to just forget about it.

* * *

"Ichigo... I think I've died and gone to heaven..." Keigo said over dramatic as usual. Though Ichigo himself had to admit to being impressed. The arcade wasn't just big, it was huge, bigger than their school's gym. The lights and sounds of over a hundred different games all being played at once turned the entire place into a river of energy.

"Little crowded though." Ichigo mumbled as he looked around. "Most of the more popular games are probably already taken."

"Well, I'm pretty sure you two will still manage to find something that catches your fancy." Ichigo and Keigo turned their heads to find a woman standing behind the desk.

Ichigo would have to admit that the woman was... interesting. Early to mid twenties and dressed in the sort of tight fitting suit that one would probably think of when they thought about a flight attendant. Her deep tanned skin and the red dot in the center of her forehead made Ichigo think that she might be Indian, that and the tightly knotted bun on the back of her head. Her hair seemed to have a green tint to it, but that could have just been the lighting in the arcade playing tricks on their eyes. Could also explain the odd green glow that Ichigo could have sworn he saw in the woman's eyes, if only for a moment.

Something didn't feel right, and Ichigo was immediately put off. Fight or flight flashed up in Ichigo's mind, even though he hadn't identified a threat.

However, before he could act on such instincts, Keigo started acting like... well, Keigo.

"Oh, I've already found something that interests me!" He said with a wide and incredibly stupid grin. Ichigo felt disgusted at his 'friend'. He didn't even have to look to tell that Keigo was staring straight into the woman's cleavage. Keigo's legs were beginning to bend, preparing for a leap when Ichigo grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back.

"Stop making an ass of yourself, Keigo." Ichigo practically growled as he struggled.

The woman began to chuckle. "My my, what an energetic young man."

"Yes I am." Keigo said, earning a hit on the back of the head from Ichigo.

"Don't encourage him." Ichigo snapped.

"Ichigo! Stop being such a cock block!" Keigo whined as Ichigo pulled him away from the woman and further into the arcade.

"Keigo, she's a little old for you don't you think? Why can't you just try to date women your own age instead of going after people who are twice your age all the tim..." Ichigo stopped as he realized the shirt in his hand had stopped pulling away. He turned his had to find that Keigo had ditched his blazer and was nowhere in sight. "For the love of the gods." Ichigo groaned, not exactly knowing why he had said it.

Shaking his head, he turned away. He was there to unwind. He wasn't going to spend the whole time looking after Keigo. He wasn't the guy's baby sitter, though he would rat on him to his older sister later, revenge for giving him so much grief.

The place was almost completely packed, but after a few seconds of looking around, Ichigo spotted an game that was unmanned. It was one of those old fashion mortal combat type games, the one on one fighters. Ichigo had fond memories of playing such games with his little sister, Karin.

Pressing the start button, he watched the standard intro clip before being dropped into character selection, with over a hundred characters to choose from. Not really knowing what he was in for, he moved the indicator over random and pressed the select button. His bland faith rewarded him with a character dressed in black with black hair and a old face tattoo wielding a one handed sword, Haru. Not the most creative character ever, but it would do.

An half baked piece of exposition came up on the screen to explain why exactly Haru was going to be fighting, not that Ichigo even read it. Trying to follow the story of a one on one fighter was a lost cause, everyone knew that.

His first opponent, some kind of cultist. A man(?) with a sort of staff with a blade on the bottom of it who was wearing a dark blue cloak that hid its entire body, with a plaster mask over its face, one with a large worted nose. All around ugly.

It took Ichigo a few moments to get back into the grove of the controls of these one on one fighters, but after a few seconds figuring out the reaches of his attacks, he shifted into offense. Attack patterns, combo lengths, the time it takes to switch from offense to defense and vise versa; Ichigo was memorizing it all.

The first round was a close lose, the second, he won by a large margin. By the time the final round was over, he was practically untouched. "Finish him." Ichigo's character drove his blade into the enemy's chest before flipping it upwards and taking off the head entirely. He watched as the low resolution graphic of the mass flew through the air.

A small smile of victory started to cross his lips, but then he felt it. His head throbbed as if he had been smacked in the skull by a steel beam. He went down on one knee, his vision blurring as the sound of screams echoed in his ears.

"Wh...at the hell?" Ichigo gasped as visions of dead bodies flashed before his eyes.

Then a soft voice called out to him and a sad and accusing manner. "Why? Why did you kill them?"

By the time his vision returned, minutes had gone by and a repeating music was echoing in his ears. Looking up, he saw that the game had continued and that he had lost two rounds and gotten a game over. His eyes widened as he saw the game over screen. His avatar was forced to kneel, two individuals holding him down with spear shafts.

'Will You Continue? Yes/No'

Ichigo stumbled back, his mind racing. His head hurt and the noise that surrounded him was not helping him with the feeling that something was wrong. Horribly wrong. He could hear the sounds of hundreds of games being played around him, but he couldn't help but feel like there was something else there. Or maybe something missing.

Turning away, he looked around, trying to find Keigo. But when he couldn't spot the boy he decided to just pull out his phone.

'Heading home, see you tomorrow.' He texted as he headed towards the door. He needed to get out of there. He needed to find a quiet place to figure this all out.

* * *

Opening the door to his room, Ichigo tossed down his book bag on his desk and collapsed into the chair, staring up at the fan about him as it spun in circles. Memories of the daydream coming back to him, as the repeated movement hypnotized him. "Dammit." He mumbled as he covered his eyes. Was he going insane?

Leaning forward, he turned to look out his bedroom window, ring behind his bed, expecting to see the sun setting. But he froze as he saw the black rabbit from that morning sitting on his bed, looking straight at him with the kind of bright purple eyes that you never saw in any animal. A look on its face as if it was weighing Ichigo's worth while its ears twitched.

"You can understand me, correct?" The rabbit asked, watching Ichigo's stunned face. "Then I will stay here while you assist me with my task. I will try to inconvenience you as little as possible."

Ichigo blinked once before responding. "THE HELL!?"

The rabbits ears flatted against the back of its head while Ichigo's surprised shout died down. Then it gave him something he thought was a glare. "Quiet down you moron, these ears are sensitive!" She snapped at him. "Don't you have any manners at all!?"

"Manners my ass! How did you get in here!?" Ichigo shouted pointing an accusing finger at the rabbit. Then the words from before finally caught up to him. "What do you mean you are staying here!?"

The rabbit sat up on her hind legs and stretched out her ears, as if to try to make the most of her rather small height. "I will be staying here while I am completing my mission. Is that really so hard for you to understand, human? You should feel honored to help with such a noble cause."

"You say that." Ichigo grumbled as his eyebrow started to twitch. "But I have no idea what your talking about? What mission, and why should I feel honored that I'm having to put up with a bossy little rabbit?"

"Little?" The rabbit growled, its eyes looking angrily to the teenager who was standing above her. "I am the last member of one of the four noble families that advised the King of Earth during the Silver Millennium. The time of peace between worlds before the powers of the Negaverse attacked the Silver Empire of the Moon."

"...Say what?" Ichigo said, one more than skeptical eyebrow raised.

The rabbit closed its eyes, as if to look back into its own memories or simply back in time. "The people of Earth have forgotten the Silver Millennium, believing it to be nothing more than a myth. But it was real. The time when the entire solar system was filled with life and peace, each planet united under the gentle queen, Queen Serenity."

Ichigo's eye twitched and the mention of the queen's name and he momentarily felt short of breath. An image of the goddess from his dream popped into his head, and he had to fight it down.

"But all that changed when the Negaverse attacked. They destroyed the peaceful Kingdoms and spread their evil across the solar system. Then, when all hope seemed lost, Queen Serenity used her powers to banish the minions of the Negaverse and send the children of the royal families forward in time where they would be reborn and help to restore order to the worlds." The rabbit said, seemingly unaware of Ichigo's internal conflict. He had already regained control of himself by the time she opened her eyes. "And that is my mission, to find the reincarnated Prince Endymion of Earth, so that he can unit all of Earth underneath his banner and drive back the evil powers of the Negaverse. So do you understand now?"

"Yeah... I understand." Ichigo said before taking a breath. "I UNDERSTAND THAT YOUR FULL OF CRAP!" The rabbit jumped back in surprise at the sudden outburst before glaring up at the boy.

"How dare you!" She said angrily.

"Silver Millennium, Negaverse, reincarnated princes; that story sounded like the delusional fantasies of a nine year old! And you expect me to believe that without any sort of proof?" Ichigo snapped.

"I'm a talking rabbit! What more proof do you want!?" The rabbit snapped back indignantly, her black fur standing on end.

"That doesn't proof anything!" Ichigo said with a scowl. "And even if you were telling the truth, why should we want this Prince whats-his-name to be our king!? You honestly think the world is going to bend over and just accept some monarch from a little girl's fantasy story!? And what are the chances of finding him, there are over a billion people in the world!"

"Don't say that!" The rabbit closed its eyes again and Ichigo stopped. She was shaking. Suddenly he fell like an ass. "I have to find him! I have to! The fate of the world depends on me finding him." Her voice dropped off.

Ichigo looked at her more closely. She was a little on the thin side and she was shaking. He briefly wondered how many times it had rained in the last week. Had she been caught out in bad weather?

"Hey... you can stay here if you need to." Ichigo said, hoping his voice sounded as apologetic as he meant it to. "Just try to stay out of trouble, and don't let my sisters or dad spot you."

The rabbit stopped shaking and looked up at Ichigo with its large purple eyes. "You... you'll let me stay? I thought you didn't believe me." She said in surprise.

"I don't. I don't believe a word you said, and even if I did, it wouldn't be my problem. I'm not a perfect human-being... but I'm also not so much of an ass as to throw you out when you don't have anywhere to go. So if you want to stay here while you are searching this area for your 'prince' then be my guest, just try to stay out of the way." Ichigo said sticking up his chin, but after a moment he added. "You need something to eat?"

* * *

"Here." Ichigo said as he put down at small bowl of carrots in front of the rabbit. At first she tried to make it look like she was eating with dignity, but after a few moments she seemed to be trying to inhale the food, as if she had been starving. "Not much green in Tokyo for you to live off of." Ichigo commented looking away as he moved over to his laundry basket. He emptied it our on the floor before grabbing a pillow.

"Yes... but something told me that I had to be here. That this was where everything would happen." The rabbit said weakly, still keeping an eye on Ichigo as the boy make a make shift bed for her out of his laundry basket, a pillow and a light sweater. He put the whole thing into a dark corner in his closet, leaving enough of the closet door open for her to get in and out, without letting too much of his bedroom's light in. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Ichigo said flatly before sitting back down behind his desk and pulling out a chemistry book and starting to study, doing his best to ignore the talking rabbit in the room.

Ichigo was in the top twenty of his year at school, but not because he was any kind of genius. He was a hard worker, always had been. Everything he did he put a hundred and ten percent of his effort into, that included studying. However, he was finding it hard to concentrate that day, for obvious reasons.

What if?

What if everything she said was true? What if there was some kind of war going on between the light and the darkness? Ichigo almost scoffed at the idea. He didn't believe in the whole dark verse light thing. The world simply wasn't that black and white.

'You have let yourself drift too close to the darkness.'

The soft voice echoed in the back of Ichigo's mind, giving him a killer headache. He put two fingers over his eyes and rubbed them slowly, trying to get the image of the woman out of his mind.

Hours went by. His sisters and father had come home and they had all eaten together. The rabbit was asleep in his closet and he was lying on his bed, looking up at the ceiling, unable to sleep. He felt so disconnected from everything, the events of the long day passing through his mind. He was sure there was something he was forgetting. Something he had overlooked.

His cell phone started to ring. It was a few minutes till midnight, who would be calling at this hour. Picking up the phone he gave a sigh as he saw Keigo's home phone listed on the caller ID. "What is it?" He answered, expecting to hear Keigo's voice on the other end.

"Ichigo! Is my shit brother over there!" It was Mizuho, Keigo's older sister. Ichigo had to pull the phone away from his ear.

"No, I haven't seen him since he dragged me to an arcade this afternoon. That was around five." Ichigo said. He frowned, it wasn't like Keigo to skip curfew. He was usually to scared to be out after dark without Ichigo or Chad there with him. The off feeling he got at the arcade started coming back to him.

"Well he never came home! I swear, you better not be lying to me!" Mizuho said angrily. Her worry was starting to enter her voice, breaking through her angry older sister act. "He isn't answering his phone."

"That woman at the arcade..." Ichigo mumbled. There had been something off about her. Ichigo had felt it from the moment he saw her, and he had left Keigo with her.

"What was that?" Mizuho asked.

"Don't worry, I'll find him!" Ichigo said, hanging up before the girl could say anything. Ichigo was running down the stairs and out into the street before his phone rang again, but he ignored it, running full speed towards the arcade. Hoping that his gut was wrong.

He didn't notice that the rabbit had waken up and was watching run from his window, her large purple eyes following him before she opened up the window and jumped down twelve feet, landing on her feet as if it was nothing. She chased after the boy. She wanted to know who he was, and what made him different from other humans. She needed to find out.

* * *

Even though it was the middle of the night, there was plenty of light to see by. Car's still drove sped through the streets and the combination of street lights and neon signs caused the night time Tokyo to look nearly as bright as the day time one.

Even so, the world seemed unnaturally silent and dark to Ichigo as he ran through the streets towards the arcade. A cold dread that had nothing to do with the nighttime winter air was pumping through him with each stride he took. Reality and the dream blurring together, making him question existence, as rationality struggled against instincts. Though his heart was ignoring the conflict in his mind. Pumping faster and harder in order to full his legs as he moved towards the organ of his unease.

Though when he finally left the busy streets and went into the small district area where the arcade was housed, the shape of the surrounding buildings plunged the world into shadows and blocked out most of the noise that came from the highway. Ichigo's legs started to feel heavy as his body started telling him he was making a mistake and to turn and run in the other direction. But that wasn't an option. He needed to make sure that Keigo was alright.

As he approached the arcade building, he moved much slower than before as he caught his breath from the mad dash and let the cold air take away the sweat that had form on his body. The lights in the building were still on, and he could still hear the ocean of noise that came from the games that were inside. It was just as before. Completely unchanged. There was still something missing.

The sound of humans.

That is what had been missing before. Even though the games produced a lot of noise, Ichigo hadn't been able to hear anyone talking. No shouts of victory or laughing, or cries of frustration as they lost do to the cheap enemy attacks that often characterize arcade games. It had all been missing. There was plenty of energy filling the air, but none of it was human.

Walking up to the double door entrance, Ichigo tried to open it, pushing and pulling at the handles, rattling the whole frame.

It was locked.

Maybe the place was closed. Maybe everyone had been sent away. Ichigo hope that was the case, but that hope fell flat went he looked through the front door's large screen windows and saw several people lying on the ground in front of the game machines, there bodies not moving an inch as strange symbols moved across the monitors. Ichigo felt his blood run cold.

He shook the door again, desperately trying to open it, but the lock held tight.

In a change of tactics, Ichigo pulled off his blazer and wrapped it around his right hand before pulling his arm back and punching the screen door frame with all he had. The first hit only cracked the glass, but with the second hit his hand broke through, creating a small hole as his fist was forced into the building.

Moving his hand around, he found the door didn't have a lock leach, so he had to inch downwards and try the inside door handle, hoping that it would work. It did. The moment his hand pulled up on the handle, the door started to swing open and he quickly pulled his arm out of the door frame and rushed into the building.

Dozens of people were lying on the ground, their crumpled forms were hardly moving. Ichigo moved up to the first one he found and quickly checked for a pulse, fearing the worst. But he let out a sigh of relief as he felt a heart beat. It was weak, but it was still there. These people weren't dead, they were just in some kind of coma, or something close enough too it.

"Ichi...go." Ichigo's head snapped at hearing Keigo's voice, though he could hardly recognize it. It was so tired, lacking its usual energy.

The boy was leaning up against the smoothie bar counter, sitting on the ground and looking up at Ichigo with unclear eyes. The boy was deathly pale, his brown hair was more of a mess than usual. "Keigo!" Ichigo shouted, rushing over to his friend and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Keigo, what happened to you!?" Ichigo said, fear and anger getting caught up in his throat.

"Ichigo... run." Keigo said weakly before his eyes fluttered closed.

"Keigo, stay with me man! Keigo!" Ichigo shouted, shaking the boy's shoulder. But he stopped as he heard a eerie chuckle behind him. His head slowly turned to see the woman from before standing half way between the boys and the only exit.

"So you came back. Goodie. Your friend there was a practical spring of energy. I wonder if you will be as filling as he was?" The woman said in a tone that made a shiver go up Ichigo's spin.

"What did you do to him?" Ichigo growled angrily, but the woman only gave him a sickening smile. "What the hell did you do!?" Ichigo roared as he jumped up and moved in, pulling back his fist and letting go a cork screw punch straight into the woman's face, putting one hundred percent of his strength behind the punch.

It was a hit that would have knocked a full grown man down and left him out cold. It was Ichigo's strongest punch. But the woman stood there, her smile unchanging as Ichigo's fist was buried in the woman's cheek, just two centimeters from her nose.

Ichigo could feel his fist giving out a scream of protest. It had felt as though he had hit a brick wall. His knocks popping as the force rebounded on him. His mind was in momentary shock, but when he saw the woman's shoulder moving the instincts that had been beaten into him registered an upcoming attack.

Ichigo did a half step back, trying to get out of the reach of the woman's arms. It shouldn't have been a problem, his arms had been longer than the woman's, he had been taller. But as he felt something sliding over the right side of his chest he leaned further backwards and did a combat roll to get even further away.

Moving to his knees in such a way to allow for fast reactions, his hand moved to the area on the right side of his chest. He could feel his warm blood against his fingers. There was a cut, around a half a centimeter deep and three long. It was in a spot without any vitals and as Ichigo shifted his shoulder, he decided it wouldn't stop him from fighting. Though if it had been just a little further up and to the right it would have gotten an artery and Ichigo would be a good as dead. Did the woman have a knife? It would explain why he had miss judged her reach.

This explanation went out the window when Ichigo's eyes focused on the woman gain and his mind whirled in shock.

Two of the fingers on the woman's right hand, the ring and middle fingers, seemed to have been torn out from the inside, their skin hanging off of two long claw like fingers, the fingers had a shiny black shell over them, reminding Ichigo of that of a insect's exoskeleton. The skin on the woman's face looked unnaturally tight as a monstrous grin cut her face.

Ichigo's stomach turned as the dot in the center of the woman's forehead seemed to tear outwards, revealing a blood red third eye. This was not a woman, it was a monster wearing human skin.

Ichigo's mind was screaming at him to run, focusing on the fact that he was now in a position closer to the door than the... thing was. It told him to save his own life. To flee before it was to late.

But Ichigo's eyes spotted Keigo's limp form. To run away was to leave him to die. Ichigo would never abandon a friend like that.

So even though his mind told him to run, his spirit commanded his body to get to its feet and to hold his ground. He shifted his footing into his own fighters stance. He had trained since he had been six years old. He had learned Karate, Judo, Muay Thai, and Kendo. He had sworn to himself that he would never be helpless to save his friends and family ever again. It was time for all that training to be put to the test.

The creature started to laugh. "Oh, you aren't going to run!? How funny! Do you think you can stand against me, human!?" It said in a disgusting voice that seemed to hold a sort of echo to it. A long, black thing moved out of its mouth, looking like an oversized leech as it slide around the monster's mouth, licking its lips. Ichigo didn't react. He focused his entire body on being ready to react to the monster's first strike.

It was a fast one. A long over hand swing that came straight for Ichigo's head. Ichigo shifted to the side, dodging the strike which smacked against the ground, cracking the tile floors as the fingers scrapped against them. The claw came back up, swinging in a back handed strike toward Ichigo, but he moved in closer to the attacking arm's shoulder, making it impossible to him at that range.

Normally, Ichigo would have aimed a Muay Thai low kick for the knee cap. At this angle and range, he could have smashed through a normal human knee, and left the person on the receiving end crippled for months at the very least. But after the way the monster had brushed off his punch to its face, he wasn't sure that would work. And if it didn't break the joint, then the damage would be minimal and Ichigo would be back were he started, and unlikely to get another opening this good again.

So he reached up, grabbing the extended arm with once hand and reaching under it to grab the monster's shirt collar with the other. Placing a foot in front of the thing's leg, he used its own momentum to force it into a fall.

It felt as though he was trying to throw a two hundred kilogram man, even though the monster's body only looked to weigh around fifty kilograms tops. But with gravity and momentum on his side, he managed to pull it off the ground and fling it downwards with a loud clapping sound.

Not waiting to see the damage the fall dealt, since he was sure it wouldn't be enough, Ichigo jumped up onto a table next to him before jumping again over the creature's grounded body as it tried to get up.

He had managed to get a good jump in, around two meters up into the air, and gravity brought him down straight onto the thing. He pushed his leg down as hard as he could into its neck, putting all his weight behind it. He shouted as he put all his strength into the one strike, the objective, killing this thing.

The thing's face was pushed down into the floor with enough force to shatter the tiles underneath it. The blow had been so hard that it sent a wave of shock up Ichigo's leg, stiffening his muscles. He staggered back, staring at the things body. Panting from the exertion he had put into that last hit.

"That... was for Keigo, you freaking bitch." Ichigo said as he tried to get feeling back into his leg. It had been a solid hit to the back of the neck. No one could have survived something like that. No human at least.

So Ichigo was more than a little shocked when the thing started moving again. "My face... How dare you!?" The monster growled as it pushed itself up. Its face had been flattened, the human shape was all but completely gone. Its nose had been pushed into an unusual position and the skin around its mouth was torn. "Damn you! Damn you!"

Ichigo stood in horror as its arms and legs started to grow outwards. Clothes and skin tearing away as the monster shed them. Its lower jaw split in two and three of those leech like tongues started to slide around the air outside of its open mouth. The skin on its face was ripped apart and a white bone like face pushed out from underneath it, the green hair falling out of its bun and flapping down to its shoulders in a tangled mess that looked a lot like seaweed.

When it pushed itself up onto its back legs, it stood over two and a half meters tall, its body covered in the same black exoskeleton as its claws had been, with the exception of its face. Its eyes had changed, filling up completely with colors so that no white or black remained. The two original eyes were completely green, and the one in its forehead was blood red. All three of them were focused on Ichigo.

Its mouth opened wide and spit came flying out as it screamed. "I will rip you apart!"

Ichigo wasn't even given a moment to adjust to the monster's new form. It dove at him, its arms swinging two long sickle like fingers straight for his head, and he jumped back to avoid them before having to immediately roll to the side to dodge the second hand.

He managed to get out of the way of the razor like fingers, but when the monster pulled its arm back up he was in no position to react. He was hit in the chest by the things lowered arm. The blow push him off the ground and sent him flying backwards into one of the arcade games, the control stand smacking into his back, knock the air out of him and leaving him to slide to the ground, pressing the stool that had been in front of the game to the side as he slid.

The pain was intense, but Ichigo had experienced the like before. The muscles were still in shock though, it would be around half a minute before he regained full control over them. Half a minute he didn't have.

He forced his eyes to the monster, pushing down the screams of panic so that he could focus on the situation at hand. Panic wouldn't help him survive. Panic wouldn't help him win.

Most people would think that the boy was insane for still thinking about 'winning' in this situation, but he didn't care. Winning was the only option. He wouldn't even consider the alternative. With Keigo still out cold, to lose would mean they both die.

Luckily it didn't seem as though the creature was going to press its advantage. It must not have been very used to street fighting. When you've got your opponent on the ground, you finish it. Then again, why should it think that it needed too so quickly? It wouldn't think that Ichigo had any chance. He had a whole ten seconds of it laughing at him before it even talked. "Bet you wish you had never comeback now, huh human?" Its sickly echoing voice gave Ichigo even more of a headache, but he ignored it as he pushed himself back to his feet.

"Like hell." Ichigo grumbled as he grabbed the stool and lifted it up, trying to keep his weight off if his injured side as he held up the impromptu weapon. He looked to the creatures arms. They were long, very very long. As long as Ichigo was tall. At range, Ichigo would be a dead man. But the way it held its elbows out to prepare for long range strikes, it would be hard for it to maneuver them close to its body.

In built human instincts were screaming to get away, but the fighter's intuition won out and he moved in closer. One of the arms shot out like an arrow from a bow, but Ichigo had predicted it and was already out of the way, moving as fast as he could towards the monster. It tried to get at him with the other arm, but he was already to close for it to get a good angle on him and he didn't even have to try to move out of the way, leaving the second attack to land on the ground behind him.

With a short roar, he swung the stool up with all his strength, getting the monster in its split chin and smashing into those disgusting leech like tongues. It gave an angry cry of shock and fell backwards onto its rear.

Though Ichigo was disappointed to find that the tongues remained in tact, he didn't dwell on it. His swung had brought the stool above his head, so he used what strength he could gather and swung it down, aiming for the eye in the center of the monster's forehead. He hoped that the eyes would at least be vulnerable, otherwise he was going to have to think of something else.

The blow never connected as one of the arms came in, blocking the attack. Ichigo's sides gave a scream of protest from the jarring change of momentum, but he didn't pay any heed to that. He could already see the second hand coming towards him from the corner of his eye. Its sickle like blades aimed for his head.

He dipped backward, far enough for the blades to miss on their backward arc, but his weapon was hit head on. The blade like fingers ripped through the metal frame like it was made of paper rather than steel, and Ichigo found himself holding nothing but the two legs while the rest of the set went skidding across the floor.

Ichigo's body moved inwards again, not wanting to give up the attack. The monster's arms were crossed and it's momentum was all inwards. He pulled up his right hand and aimed the jagged end of the stool leg for the creature's middle eye, pressing himself forward with all his weight, trying to get this single meaningful blow in.

But the monster kicked out, its leg catching Ichigo in the stomach and sending him flying once again. He went smacking into a pillar, hitting his head against it hard enough to make his vision swim as stars flew before his eyes. It was bad, he could feel the blood dripping through his hair and over the back of his ears. The air had been knocked out of his lungs, and the muscle refused to bring in more. He had managed to hold onto one of the two stool legs, the one in his left hand, but it didn't seem like that would do him much good now.

"If you won't so feisty, you might have made a perfect sacrifice." The monster's already echoing voice sounded like an entire chorus as his head throbbed angrily. The beast was getting up and moving towards him.

'Get up.' A demanding voice commanded Ichigo inside of the back of his head.

'I can't.' Ichigo's own voice replied. It was pained and fear was taking it over.

'Get up.' The first voice insisted again.

'My head is spinning.'

'Get up.'

'Air. I need air.'

'Get up!'

'What is the use? I'm going to die.'

'GET UP!'

Ichigo was back on his feet. He could hardly see. His sides were killing him. He was struggling to bring air into his lungs. But he had returned to his feet and was holding the sharp piece of metal out, pointing it at the monster.

The monster paused, seeming surprised that he had managed to get back up at all. Nearly as surprised about it as Ichigo himself.

"Why do you keep getting up? Surely you don't think that you can continue in your condition." The monster said as it prepared to impale Ichigo on its long legs.

"I... will... beat you." Ichigo stuttered out between gasps for air.

"So foolish. I suppose this is the end of it though. It was fun, but it is time to die, human." The monster's arms pulled up. Ichigo could see it, he could see the path the attack would take. But his body wouldn't respond. He was through.

"Hadō #31. Shakkahō!" A burst of crimson flames crashed into the side of the monster's head, and it fell to the side, as if hit by a car.

Ichigo blinked in surprise as his head slowly turned to see the rabbit standing in the doorway he had left open. The symbol on its forehead was glowing as it stared at the monster. "What the hell..?" Ichigo mumbled, wondering if this was one of those strange visions that people who were dying sometimes reported.

"Move it you moron! That wasn't enough to stop the Yoma for good!" The rabbit shouted at Ichigo.

"A guardian familiar? What is one of your kind doing here?" The monster was back up on its feet, there was a burn on the side of its head, but otherwise it showed no sign of damage. "No matter, the Master would be pleased if I brought you back to him."

"Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat!" The rabbit started to glow bright red as it chanted. "Bakudō #9. Geki!"

The same red aura that had surrounded the rabbit spread over the monster's body and the creature was suddenly held completely still. It groaned and spat, as if struggling with a force that was holding it on the spot.

"I thought I told you to move!" The rabbit shouted at Ichigo. Shocked out of his trance, Ichigo did move. "Not that way you idiot!" The rabbit shouted as Ichigo stumbled across the room, away from the exit. But she stopped yelling when she saw him bending over to pick up Keigo.

"Come on, Keigo... I'm getting you out of here man." Ichigo said as he struggled to lift up his friend, regardless how much his own body hurt.

Pushing himself, he made it out the door and the rabbit followed behind him as they made their way towards the main street.

Ichigo's mind was spinning with questions. What the hell was that thing? What did the rabbit do to it? What did it do to Keigo? But he didn't have the energy to spend with questions. He just kept putting on foot in front of the other and he moved towards the sound of cars.

Ichigo stepped out into the middle of the street. "What the hell do you think your doing ki..." A drive started to yell as he was brought to a stop right in front of Ichigo. But the words died when he saw the blood running down Ichigo's body and how he was supporting his friend.

"Please. I need to get my friend to a hospital." Ichigo said, his voice shaking as his head throbbed. Not waiting for an answer, he moved to the passanger's seat. The man unlocked it and watched as Ichigo load his friend it.

The boy was about to get into the back when he heard the monster screaming and saw it rush out into the street in front of them. His blood seemed to freeze as he and the monster locked eyes. The driver freaked out at the sight of the thing.

But rather than going after Ichigo himself, he saw the monster turn and run after something small and black. It was the rabbit. Ichigo was gasping. "Kid, get in the back! Now!" The man shouted at Ichigo, but Ichigo's heart was torn.

The rabbit had risked its life to save him. He was not about to turn his back. He tightened his grip on the stool leg that was in his hand before slamming the car door and running after where he had seen the monster going. The driver yelled at him to come back, but he didn't listen. He was not going to leave the rabbit behind.

* * *

The rabbit darted between cars and cut corners in an attempt to lose the beast that was nipping at her heels. Her heart was slamming in her chest as she heard the metallic scrapping of the monster's claws as it followed her on all fours. She cursed her sensitive ears and the thrall hearts of rabbits as the pounding in her chest mixed with the screams of the human's that saw the murderous creature.

As she got off the main road and slide into an alley, she risked a glance over her shoulder at the monster, immediately wishing she hadn't as she saw it jumping up onto a parked cab at the curb behind her, its sharp claw slicing long grooves into the metal as the glass windows cracked under the things massive weight. Its three eyes seemed to be focused on her as it bounded after her.

The alley was a dead end with a tall wooden fence. Fortunately, there seemed to be a small gap where some creatures had dug underneath the fence in the past and the rabbit dived through it. She stopped to look back at the fence, trying to judge how long the wood would at least manage to slow the monster down.

Almost none at all. The long claws made short work of the wood, ripping it to splinters in a mater of seconds, the pieces of wood were sent flying about as the monster bashed through what was left of it with its entire body after three quick slashes.

The rabbit tried to turn around and run again, but the monster's long arm caught it in the side and throw it against a nearby garbage can. The rabbit felt like it was going to die from just that one hit. Its body wasn't made to absorb such hits, not without the assistance of magic. And she was running low on that after the stunt she pulled to bind the monster so that the human boy would be able to escape.

Groaning, the rabbit tried to push itself forward, only to have just one of its back legs follow the program. The other gave a sickening jerk and just collapsed. She couldn't tell what was wrong with it, whether it was just a nervous shock, a pinched muscle, or something more serious like a sprain or a break, but one thing she could tell almost instantly, and that was she wasn't going anywhere soon.

The monster was laughing as it came closer. "You should be happy you aren't worth anything dead. Otherwise I would have killed you for what you did to my face." The monster hissed, tilting its face to show the burn that the rabbit's spell had left. It explained why she was still alive though, the monster had used the back of his arm, so as to not cut the rabbit into pieces. "Of course... don't think I won't get some pay back." The rabbit looked around, trying to find a way out. She tried to move again but couldn't. The monster was closing it. "I think I will trim down those ears of yours. How does that sound to you? If you don't like the sound of it, don't worry, you won't be able to hear for much long." The monster laughed as it slide the two long fingers on its right hand in the style of scissors.

The rabbit was gasping as its heart beat kept getting faster and faster. Damn the rabbit heart. She couldn't close her eyes. She just stared as the monster came down towards her.

But before it even reached out towards her, something jumped up onto its back. "What!?" The monster cried out as it leaned back in shock. The response it got was a right hand coming around and driving something that looked like a stool leg into the monster's right eyeball.

It screamed and started to thrash about and the rabbit saw the boy from before holding onto the things back. "You shouldn't have turned your back on me!" The boy shouted as he used the palm of his right hand and smacked it into the bottom of the stool leg, pushing it throw the monster's head in such a way that it popped out the other side.

The shriek was deafening as the monster lashed about in pain. The boy was thrown of its back, unable to hold on with only one hand. He fell to the ground with a smack and rolled himself away from the beast's tantrum and towards the rabbit.

The rabbit was shocked. No normal human had ever done so much damage to a Yoma before. "I told you. I'd beat you." Ichigo said with a smirk as the monster screamed unintelligible words. But after two seconds of it thrashing his grin faded. "What the hell!? Didn't I get its brain? What does it take to kill this thing?"

"That isn't enough." The rabbit said from beside Ichigo. "It's a Yoma. A monster created from clay and given life through the dark powers of the Negaverse. It can't be killed, not without the use of a magic weapon."

Ichigo stared as the monster tried to grabbing onto the part of the stool leg that was embedded in its eyes. It was having a hard time of it, since it had no joints on its fingers to help get a grip.

"You should run. It's only after me. If you go yourself you might make it out of this alive." The rabbit said to Ichigo as she watched him struggling with his injures. Even if he got up and grabbed her, they wouldn't make it out. Not together.

"What about you?" He asked the rabbit, looking at its twisted leg.

"All manage. Just go." The rabbit insisted, though it clearly couldn't move anymore. Ichigo stared for a second before struggling back up to his feet and positioning himself between the rabbit and the monster. The rabbit's eyes widened at the gesture. "What are you doing? Run! You can't fight it. You don't even have any magic."

"I don't care." Ichigo said bitterly as he looked around the alley. There were no good weapons on hand. Didn't matter. He couldn't have lifted anything heavy in his condition anyways.

"This doesn't have anything to do with you! Just leave!" The rabbit shouted. "Why are you doing this!? Why, human!"

"I could as you the same." Ichigo said, leaving the rabbit confused. "Why is it that you came in and help me back at the arcade? Why is it that you ran off in order to distract this thing while I got my friend to safety? The simple fact is, we don't need a reason to help people." He stood as tall as he could in front of her. He was still covered in blood, his shoulders were moving up and down from exhaustion and he was leaning to the side, probably from a broken rib. But from her position on the ground behind him, he looked like a powerful giant. "I don't care if is impossible. I've already decided that I am going to save you. So just shut up and watch me."

The rabbit stared open mouthed at the human. She had never met anything quite like him before. A particularly loud scream got the rabbit's attention as the monster started to pull the stool leg out of its eye. It's left eye was already starting to regenerate from the earlier injury.

"Shit." Ichigo cursed, trying to think of what to do.

"Human, I think... I know a way we can both get out of this alive." The rabbit said quietly.

Ichigo blinked and looked down at her. "Then speak up. What do I need to do to beat this thing?"

"I can transfer what's left of my magic to you, if it works, you will be transformed into a Knight of Earth, and you should have the power you need to destroy the Yoma." The rabbit said sounding a little unsure of herself. "But if it fails, then you will be destroyed from the inside."

Ichigo just turned to the rabbit, looking down with a determined look. "Well, what are you waiting for then? Show me what you got, rabbit."

The rabbit's mouth twitched. It might have been a small smile. "My name is Rukia. Rukia Kuchiki." The rabbit said as its eyes closed and the symbol on its head began to glow. The monster had pulled the stool leg out of its face and had thrown it aside to slide across the ground. It's middle eye glared at the two as its other two eyes continued to mend themselves.

A small wooden plaque of sorts began to form out of thin air in front of Ichigo, glowing with the same light as the mark on Rukia's forehead. The same symbol was covered into its face, a circle with a cross over it.

"And my name, is Ichigo Kurosaki!" Ichigo shouted, grabbing onto the wooden badge. The Yoma rushed towards them as a blinding blue light spread over Ichigo's body, concealing him from view.

The monster swung out its arm, bringing down its right claw towards Ichigo. Trying to tear throw the human who had humiliated it so. But rather then ripping through soft human flash the claws came to a stop and the sound of metal scrapping against metal ringed loud.

The Yoma didn't even have time to be surprised as a fist came out of the light, smashing into its face and sending it bouncing across the ground to come crashing into a wall on the other side of the alley. The Yoma cried as two of its fangs fell from its mouth to the ground before dissolving into clay sand. The magic power, it was overwhelming. Where was it all coming from?

"Now, let see how hard it really is to kill you." The light faded away to reveal the human boy. His body was cloaked in a loose, black robe tied close to his body with a white belt, the long sleeves coming down to his wrists.

Rukia was surprised as she looked up at Ichigo. This wasn't right. The warriors of Earth were supposed to be draped in white, where had this uniform came from? Though that hardly seemed worth even registering as the young man lifted a large slab of metal the size of his entire body and pointed it at the monster.

His sword was huge, so much larger than all the others Rukia had seen in her lifetime. The single edged Japanese style blade was different from the double edged swords of the Knights of old. Its handle was two and a half hands long and wrapped in a red leather grip. Even so, Ichigo was moving it through the air with just one hand. As if its weight was hardly worth registering.

The Yoma was still in shock, sitting on the ground, but Ichigo wasn't about to make the same mistakes it made. The first rule of street fighting; when the enemy is on the ground, you finish the fight.

Ichigo moved in, seeming to glide through the air as his sandaled feet made no sound as they hit the alley street. The Yoma shrieked, swinging one of its large arms in an attempt to intercept him, but Ichigo deflected the hit and then in an upwards slash, he cut the arm clean on.

The Yoma screamed in pain as its arm dissolved into nothingness and bits of clayed dirt flaked away from the stump where the magic blade had cut through. It tried to reach over with its other arm to guard its head from attack, but Ichigo's blade came down as he switched to two hands. The force of the blow crashed through the monster's second arm, split the monster's head in two and kept going until the entire body was sliced cleanly in half before the blade buried itself in the ground.

"Like I said before... That was for Keigo, you freaking bitch." Ichigo growled as the monster's body broke down. The color draining away from it as it died.

Rukia watched the entire thing with wide eyes. It had only taken a few moments. She had never seen anything like this Ichigo fellow. She had never hear of a human who was so skilled, or a man so stubborn and brave. He had taken on the task of knighthood without a second thought.

He was to be her knight.

Unfortunately, Ichigo's body had done all it could. Blood lose took a hold of him and he collapsed to the ground. The dark robes disappearing to be replaced by the school uniform, minus the blazer.

"Ichigo!" Rukia cried, trying to drag herself over to him. She looked over him. He had lost a lot of blood, and his body had bruise from the battle. He needed medical attention soon. She tried to call on her magic, but she had used to much in the process of knighting him. She couldn't even fix her own leg.

Just as she was wondering what she should do, something came to her ears. The sound of a steady clapping. "My my, that was some display." Rukia turned her head to see a man standing in the entrance to the alley. A figure in a sort of cross between a pancho and a normal coat. He grinned down, his odd stripped green and white hat covering hiding his eyes, if not his wheat colored hair. He was clapping slowly, with a cane tucked underneath his arm. "Well hello, Ms. Kuchiki is it? You seem to be in a bit of a bind. I, a humbled candy store owner, would like to extend my services." The man said with a smile, tilting up the hat to show intelligent gray eyes.

Rukia only stared back. How could this get any stranger?

* * *

 **The symbol is supposed to be the star symbol of Terra, or Earth.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Knight's Duty

**I do not own Bleach, or Sailor Moon**

* * *

Ichigo was leaning up against a stone pillar at the side of a large garden with a sort of stone gateway in the center of it. He was gazing up at the night sky, listening to the sounds of the all but silent night.

Something deep down inside of his was confused as he saw the Earth in the sky rather than the moon, but for some reason, it seemed natural for it to be that way. The blue and white orb glowed with the reflected light of the sun. He had to admit, it did look beautiful.

His attention came back down to his immediate surroundings as the sound of the soft ruffling sound of feet met his ears. Looking to his right, towards to entrance of the clearing he saw a girl tip toeing slowly into the garden, a pair of shoes held in her hand that she had taken off in order to move more quietly. An effort that was wasted, as her white dress brushed up against the ground, its noise magnified in the quiet night.

She looked like a younger version of the Queen from his vision, only around twelve years old. She had the same long hair tied up in buns that barely didn't reach the ground, though hers was a golden blond rather than a pale silver. Her cheeks were much more rosy compared to the pale queen and a playful smile was on her face. Just like the queen, she had a sort of purity about her, though a different kind of purity. The kind of an innocent child rather than a loving mother.

"And where do you think you're going?" Ichigo said, startling the girl as she passed by him.

"Eep. You scared me." She said in a slightly worried voice. She had the same blue eyes as the goddess, though these were filled with more embarrassment than sadness. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing? Only I know what you are doing here." Ichigo said, looking towards the arch in the middle of the garden. "You know perfectly well that Luna forbid you from going to Earth. It's political situation in too unstable right now."

The girl started to pout. "You all worry too much."

"It's our jobs to worry about you." Ichigo chuckled before walking over and placing a hand on the girl's head. She looked up at him with her large blue eyes. "Get going. If your mom asks, I didn't see a thing. But try to get back before anyone notices your missing, and do be careful." He said with a wink. It was strange. He felt the same familiar feeling that he usually got when dealing with his little sisters. An overwhelming need to protect, and to make sure they are happy.

A large smile spread across the girl face and she hugged Ichigo. "Oh, thank you!" She said a little too loudly, seeming to have forgotten about needing to be quiet. She broke out of the hug and went running towards the archway.

Ichigo smiled as she went through it, disappearing from sight. "Take care, Princess."

* * *

Ichigo's eyes opened slowly, and he found himself staring up at the ceiling in his darkened room. He blinded for a few seconds his mind trying to figure out what was going on. Where he was. What he needed to do.

It was still dark out, early morning, would be a while before he really needed to be up, so he just lay there, staring up at the ceiling. His body hurt like hell and his head kept complaining about exhaustion, but sleep wasn't on the agenda, he needed to remember what was going on. Something deep inside of him demanded it.

Reaching for his phone to check the exact time, only to find dozens of missed call complaints from Keigo's house. That little reminder caused everything to comeback in a rush; the arcade, the Keigo's condition, the monster, the magic rabbit, the whole battle, himself holding an oversized sword. He shot up in bed before mentally kicking himself for the action. The shouldn't be moving so much after the injures he sustained in that fight. He would make the wounds worse.

But to his surprise, when he reached for his chest to where the monster's claw had cut him, he found that the cut was gone. There was still a rip in is clothes, right over where the wound had been, but his skin seemed untouched, not even discolored or scarred. Like it had never happened.

A hand went to the back of Ichigo's head to find that the injure there was also missing. How was that possible? Even if he had been out cold for the days it would have taken to finish healing, he should have felt a scar or something.

Magic.

The answer was simple, but it felt so weird to think about. Ichigo had never believed in magic. He had never believed in anything that he couldn't see with his own eyes. Nothing that didn't have an explanation.

But he had seen it. He had seen a lot of it just that night, assuming it was the same night. He couldn't believe how well he was taking it all in.

Getting up he moved to the closet and slowly edged the door open more to look down at the sleeping rabbit. Part if him wanted to wake her up and start demanding answers, but the other part understood that the Rukia was probably just as exhausted as he was. Maybe even more, he didn't understand how magic worked. If using it would make you more tired. And if she had used her magic to heal them both and get him back to the room, after the fight was already tiring, then she desired a rest.

Ichigo did a few stretching exercise, before going into his morning routine. His body might have been healed, but his arms and legs were starting to feel resentment towards him for the miles he had ran and for judo throwing the monster. He just pressed on through the pain. Pain was nothing knew to him, and physical pain was preferable to emotional.

After finishing his exercises, he opened up the window, stuck his head out into the cold night air and breathed it in hard. It smelt good. The uncomfortable chill proved to him that he was still alive. But he couldn't help wondering how Keigo was. He hadn't got a clue what had happened to the hyperactive boy, and he didn't know how to check up on him. It was making him agitated.

Not being able to think of anything else to do, he turned on a reading lamp and sat down with a text book, trying to at least distract himself from unpleasant thoughts. The morning would come, he would go to school, and figure things out from there. If Keigo was there, then he would breathe a sigh of relief, otherwise he would head on over to his house after school and ask his sister for the info.

With that decided, he pressed down the feelings he didn't want to acknowledge that were growing inside of him and started brushing up on his English, the was going to be a quiz that day.

* * *

Lunch was quiet. That fact was drilling spears of worry into Ichigo as he sat there, trying to focus down his lunch. Keigo hadn't shown up. Deep down, Ichigo hadn't expected him too.

Rukia hadn't woken up before it was time for Ichigo to do to school. So he had left her with a written note and some food. But it did mean that Ichigo didn't know anymore now than he had the night before.

So he was left with his thoughts all day in the unusual quiet. Him and Chad just sat there, with neither having a clue about how to start up a topic of conversation. The two of them were brothers in arms, but they were also the most social inept people on the planet.

Eventually, Chad gave it a try, since Ichigo seemed to wrapped up in his own thoughts. "What's the matter?" He asked Ichigo, probably wasn't the best why to strike up a conversation, no beating around the bush, just jump right in. But Ichigo would take it if it would get rid of the damn silence.

"I'm worried about Keigo. Last night... you wouldn't believe me even if I told you." Ichigo said, realizing he had no idea how to explain what had happened.

Chad just turned and looked at him. "The arcade. The monster and all the people in a coma. Keigo was there." Chad said. Ichigo's eyes went wide. He wasn't sure if Chad was asking a question, or just stating facts.

"How did you know about that?" Ichigo asked in surprised.

"On the news." Chad said simply. Ichigo nodded. It would make sense that the event would end up on the news. How many cameras got a look at the monster, and the massive number of comatose people would gather attention.

Ichigo had never been one for the news channels. Most of the stuff seemed stupid, especially the local news. But he guessed that Chad must watch it. Made sense, Chad didn't ask many questions, but he didn't like being out of the loop, so he would probably watch the news in order to stay informed.

"You were there." Chad said, again making Ichigo wonder if he was asking a question or not.

Ichigo nodded yet again. "I returned after night fall when Keigo never went home. I saw everything." Ichigo admitted as he put down his food. "I got Keigo into a car to be taken to a hospital before the emergency people showed up, but I don't have a clue what happened after that. I'm going to be going to his place after school. See if he's alright. Want to come?"

Chad looked up at the sky for a few seconds, as if thinking about it before replying. "No." He said with a small shake if his head. "You want to see him alone." Again, was that a question?

"Huh? What makes you think that?" Ichigo asked, looking up at the big guy.

"My gut."

Ichigo just blinded at him before giving a small snort. "Guys like us should just blindfold ourselves and go though life by only what our guts tell us." Ichigo chuckled sadly. Chad looked down at his friend's gilt ridden face. "I didn't listen to mine yesterday. It told me that something was up. That the arcade had some bad vibes around it. But I didn't listen. I left Keigo there alone. If I had just dragged his stupid ass out of there then maybe..." Ichigo's head dropped and he closed his eyes. "I failed him."

"Happens." Chad said, trying to cheer Ichigo up.

Again Ichigo snorted. "Yeah, strange soul sucking monsters disguised as women happen all the time. We would probably have a weekly TV show about them." Ichigo said shaking his head. "This entire thing is just weird." The bell started to ring, giving them five minutes to get back to class. "Come on, I'd rather not have Mr. Moruchi chewing out our asses to add to todays misery." Ichigo said as he pushed himself up and packing away what was left of his lunch.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Ichigo's legs felt like lead as he walked by himself towards Keigo's house. Guilt was weighing heavy on him, as well as the fear of what he would or won't find when he did get there. What would he do if his friend didn't make it? How would he face his sister?

Chad had been right, this was something Ichigo would have to face alone, but at the same time, he was afraid to do it. Fun, how he could stare down a monster with minimal trouble, but he couldn't say he's sorry to a hurt friend.

His hand went into his pocket and pulled out the wooden badge from the night before. Even without activating it, he would still feel something moving around inside of it, and inside of himself. Power that was hard to understand. Power enough to crush anything that even thought about touching the people he cared about. If only he'd had it sooner.

Though for some reason it had changed since the night before. Where once there had been the symbol that had been on top of the rabbit's forehead, the circle with the cross on top of it, now there was a different mark. It was a skull with three carved lines in the top right section of it, layered over an 'X'. The skull made Ichigo's skin crawl, so he slipped it back into his pocket, trying to clear his mind of this strange feeling of familiarness.

He ended up stopping at the Asano family's front door, staring at the buzzer for a few seconds, trying to prepare himself for what he would see on the other side. But before he could even press the button, the door opened up.

Mizuho stood in the doorway, looking straight at him. She didn't have her usual prideful look on her face. She seemed to tired for it, as if she had a hard time sleeping the night before. She probably had. Her long brown hair was still pulled back in a ponytail, but it seemed a little less carefully maintained than it had been.

She was about average hight for a seventeen year old Japanese girl, just over one hundred and sixty centimeters, but she used every bit of it. Ichigo had often found himself impressed by the way that Keigo's sister could handle herself in the past, showing a lot more combat sense then her brother ever had. She was fairly knowledgeable about several fighting styles, though she had never commented the time to mastering them. They had just been things to help her watch her appearance. Which had worked out for her, given she slim body and sharp eyes she could get any boy she liked, until they realized she was also batshit crazy.

She looked up at Ichigo and put in the effort to glare. "H...hey." Ichigo said self-consciously.

"My idiot brother isn't here. He's at the hospital." Mizuho said not breaking eye contact as she held up a pair of keys. "You coming or not?" Ichigo only nodded.

* * *

There wasn't much talk as they drove towards the hospital. Ichigo hadn't been as good with dealing with injured people's families as Yuzu or his dad. He really never had a clue what to say. So it was up to Mizuho to speak first.

"I heard from the guy who took him to the hospital about some kid with orange hair shoving him into the car. That you?" Mizuho asked, not taking her eyes off the road.

"Yeah, it was me." Ichigo said with a nod.

"He also said something about a monster and that you went chasing after it. That also true?" Mizuho asked, her voice still fairly emotionless.

"Yeah." Ichigo said again.

"Alright, last question. Did you get the thing that did this to may little brother?" She said with a hint of anger entering her voice.

Ichigo paused for a second, thinking about what to say. "I shoved a stool leg straight through it head." He said, it was the truth. "After it died, its body turned to sand."

"Too bad. I was going to hunt it down myself." She growled, her fingers tightening around the steering wheel until her knuckles turned white and the leather groaned from the pressure. Ichigo half nodded.

He could understand the sentiment. If anyone came after his family, he would want to be the one to put them down, and he wouldn't have rested until he did it. Though at the same time, there would have been nothing that she could have done. Not against that monster.

"Don't worry, its dead. I made sure of it." Ichigo said, crossing his arms and leaned up against the car window. He watched as they drove passed the place where it had happened, seeing the police everywhere. But there was nothing they could do. There was nothing any of them could do. In this battle, Ichigo was all but alone.

* * *

The hospital was in complete chaos, with doctors and nurses everywhere, the ones who were supposed to have the day off pulled in to help manage the influx in numbers from the incident. Families of the victims were everywhere, and considering the cries that were echoing through the halls, some of the news wasn't good.

Ichigo felt horrible as he walked by room after room of unconscious people. He had been so focused on his friend that he forgot about all the others. There had been a least fifty people in that arcade that day, not to mention the few car crashes from the monster rushing through the streets too. Just how many victims had there been?

Why did it do this? What was that creature's motive for causing all this pain?

"Hey! Come on you idiot. His room is this way." Mizuho shouted at Ichigo, pulling him along for a second by his sleeve before letting him follow on his own. "Here it is." Mizuho said as she stopped in front of one of the doors in the hallways. She herself seemed a little hesitent to go in too. That is until they heard noises from from the other side.

"Come on... jump you fat ass..." As the two visiters listened more carefully they could hear cheery video game noises coming from the other side of the door. Eye widening, they pulled the door open.

Keigo was sitting up in bed with his cell phone in hand playing some kind of game on it. He was playing a video game... after what had happened last night at the arcade...

"Oh, Ichigo, sis, it's nice to see you!" Keigo said as he looked up from his game and gave the two a big smile. "The nurses here are so hot. Almost makes it all worth it."

Ichigo gritted his teeth. "You... moron!" Ichigo shouted, grabbing Keigo's collar and starting to shake him back and further. "After everything that happened last night, I come here and find you playing video games and staring at nurses! You complete..!" Ichigo was thrown off as Mizuho came in and put her brother in a choke hold.

"You shit for brains! You didn't even call to tell me you woke up instead of using your phone to play games! You made me worried sick for nothing!" The big sister growled as she squeezed her brother's throat so hard that it seemed like his eyes would pop right out of his head. "And now I find out you were harassing nurses too! Well maybe I would extend you hospital stay a little so that you can ogle them all you want you pervert!"

"Ichi..go... help." Keigo gasped holding out his hand and pleading to his friend with his eyes.

"Like hell! Why should I keep saving your ass after you make stupid decisions if you are just going to go and make more retarded choices the second my back is turned! I'm tired of rescuing you!" Ichigo shouted. He wanted to get in there to strangle the brunet, but his sister looked like she was in no mood to share. "I can't believe I wasted my day worried about you!"

The two continued to verbally assault Keigo until a nurse came by and told them that they needed to be quiet. Then they just took turns hitting him on the side of the head while hissing at him. After a while they each drained themselves of all the stress that they had been feeling and tired themselves out. After that, Mizuho left to grab some hospital food while the two boys sat in the room alone.

"Sorry man." Ichigo said after a short, awkward silence.

"Don't worry, I kind of deserved all that." Keigo said, rubbing some bruises on his face that were turning black and blue.

"I meant I'm sorry for leaving you behind. I shouldn't have left you there alone." Ichigo said, shaking his head.

Keigo laughed a little. "Hey man, you came back for me. That's more than a lot of people would have done. Then you actually faced down a cosmic horror for me. You're the best, you know that? How needs Sailor V when we got Ichigo Kurosaki. Honestly, between you and Chad I'm surprised the monster wasn't too scared to come around here." Keigo joked. "Besides, I get into trouble all the time. You know that. If it wasn't this, it would have been something else."

"You know you could at least try to stay out of trouble, right?" Ichigo said with a sigh, though he had to admit, he was feeling better about the whole thing.

"As if, our entire friendship is based on you and Chad always saving me. I can't just stop." Keigo said as he leaned back in his bed. "Don't worry about it. I'm fine knowing that you guys will always have my back."

Ichigo stayed a bit longer, until after eating with the two siblings before Mizuho gave him a ride home. His mind was going in circles, wondering what the point of all this was. Though he knew the only way he was going to be getting any answers was straight from the rabbit's mouth, and with that in mind, he started to prepare himself to question Rukia.

Unfortunately, all the questions disappeared from his mind the second he opened the door to his house and saw his little sister, Yuzu playing with the rabbit. Though playing might not have been the right word. 'Torturing' was probably more accurate.

"Ichigo! Your home!" Yuzu said, holding up Rukia for him to see. The black rabbit looked up at him with miserable eyes. "Say hey to Bostov!"

"Ichigo... save me." She whimpered. Yuzu had stuffed her into a pink tutu and put pink ribbons on each of Rukia's ears.

"Uh..." Ichigo said dumbly. This was not what he had been expecting.

* * *

"I can't believe it. I've never been so humiliated in my entire life." Rukia mumbled to herself after Ichigo had managed to get Yuzu to let her go. The poor black rabbit was huddled up on the corner of Ichigo's room, staring into the wall with her ears drooped down over her shoulders. She looked completely miserable. "Why did I have to be cursed with this weak body?"

"I'm... sorry about that. Yuzu is just... I mean..." Ichigo didn't exactly know what to say. He wouldn't have wished that kind of treatment on anyone... alright, maybe on Keigo during those times when the idiot really was being stupid, but not on anyone who wasn't extremely annoying. He wanted to comfort her, but he didn't know how. With most animals you just have to pet them, but since Rukia was really self aware, doing such a thing might just add insult to injury. "How did she catch you in the first place? I thought you were going to avoid being spotted."

"I was. But I went to watch the news. Try to see if I could spot any possible Yoma attacks while you were at school. I didn't hear her coming in." Rukia admitted grumpily. "You should put a bell on that girl so that innocent animal don't get caught by her."

"Wait, Yoma, isn't that what you called that thing from last night? Are you telling me that their are more of those things?" Ichigo said, his eyes widening at the thought of having to do that nightmare all over again. He had nearly been killed at least four times. "What exactly was that thing?"

"It was a minion of the Negaverse. A scout that was meant to gather energy and information." Rukia said as she started to get control of herself again.

"I thought you said that Negaverse thing was sealed away a long time ago, so what gives? How come that Yoma was running around Earth?" Ichigo asked, finally getting his questions answered.

"The Negaverse was sealed, over ten thousand years ago. The seal is started to ware thin. Until the reincarnations of the Prince and Princesses can redo the seal, the barrier will continue to fall and they will reek havoc on all of the solar system." Rukia said dramatically.

"...You do realize Earth is the only place with life right now, right?" Ichigo said after an awkward pause.

Rukia choice not to acknowledge that point, and simple continued. "Now, as a knight of the Earth, it is your duty to stand with the powers of the light in these war against the darkness."

"What!? Why the hell do I have to fight in your war!?" Ichigo shouted. "This isn't my problem. If you and the 'dark forces' want to have a punch up then I don't see why I have to be involved."

"What are you talking about!?" Rukia shouted back. Her eyes had widened at the thought that the boy might simply try to walk away now. "This is war, you have to fight!"

"It's not my war. Why should I care about some ten thousand year old battle?" Ichigo said, shaking his head. "I already nearly got myself killed because of this, and you want me to go out there and dedicate my life to fighting more of them?"

"What do you mean it isn't your battle!? I made you my knight, that means you have to fight! So get with the program!" Rukia's fur was starting to bristle as she shouted louder.

"Just get a different knight then!" Ichigo counted.

"I can't! I already picked you!" Rukia shouted. "This is what it meant when you agreed to become a knight of the Earth!"

"I don't remember agreeing to join your war, only to save your ass!" Ichigo said, crossing his arms in defiance. "This. Isn't. My. War."

Rukia closed her eyes and took a large breath. "Ichigo, come with me. There is something you need to see." Rukia said, hopping up towards the window before jumping out of it and onto the ground outside.

"Hey!" Ichigo shouted, seeing her go. He grumbled a bit before rushing out of the house to chase after her. "Where are you going!?" He shouted as he ran after Rukia, he was staying just two steps in front of him as they moved.

"Just shut up and follow stupid." Rukia said as she headed towards the park.

They ran for a whole four minutes straight before Rukia finally came to a stop at the edge of the park. "What are you doing?" Ichigo asked, gasping a little as he tried to steady his breath.

"Look." Rukia said in a commanding tone of voice, staring off towards the edge of the walkway. That is when Ichigo heard it. Screams of panic.

"Sato! Sato what's wrong!? Someone call an ambulance!" A woman shouted as she held a small child in her arms. The boy was pale as a ghost and his open eyes were staring off into space. Ichigo's eyes moved to a bright red balloon, that's string was tied around the boy's wrist. His instincts kicked in and he ran full speed towards the woman and child.

The woman seemed shocked as Ichigo grabbed the child's wrist and released the balloon. The balloon flouted upwards for a second before it seemed to disappear into a hole in space. "What the hell!?" Ichigo said angrily as he checked the child's pulse. It was weak. Very very weak. Someone was already calling emergency services. "What's going on?"

"The Negaverse." Rukia said simply as she jumped up next to Ichigo. The mark on the rabbits head glowed softly and Ichigo found the boy's pulse returning. "They are seeking out energy to power their invasion. They don't care where they get it from."

"You mean... that is why the Yoma attack people?" Ichigo said as he remembered the night before. "They would target children."

"Yes, they would. And if things get too bad, people will die." Rukia said staring up at Ichigo. "You say you shouldn't have been part of this war, and you would be right, but you are the only one who can fight it. If you don't, then innocent people will die. So are you going to continue to back away, or are you going to impress your duties as a knight of the Earth?"

Ichigo didn't need time to make up his mind. His body and soul was already commanding him to act. "Miss, where did you get that balloon?" He asked the terrified mother.

"There... was a clown by the gazebo in the park." She said shaking a little. Ichigo didn't waste any more time. He was already running full speed with Rukia at his heels. He pulled out the wooden badge and pressed it against his chest, feeling the power returning to him once again. It was time for another fight.

* * *

"Hello there little girl, would you like a free balloon!?" A clown asked a small child, holding out one of several dozen multicolored balloons to a six year old girl with long dark hair and round eyes.

"Yay! Can I have one mommy?" The girl asked her mother, still convinced the needed to asked.

"Of course dear." The mother said, oblivious to the danger. The clown started to try to tie the string around the girl's wrist, when a blade moved though the air, quickly cutting through the balloon's string and the rest of the clown's balloons so that they all flouted away.

The mother screamed in panic as Ichigo punched the clown hard in the face, sending it toppling away from the child. The mother grabbed her kid and pulled her away as Ichigo leveled his blade in a defensive position, pointing it towards the clown. "Targeting children. That is low." Ichigo growled.

The clown started to push itself up, looking at Ichigo with wide eyes. The white powder was still all over its face and the red noise was right where it had been before. Its puffed out red hair had a bit of dirt and leafs in it from when it had hit the ground, but was still pretty much in the same shape as before.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean there sonny!" The clown said in an annoying cartoonish voice.

"Don't bother denying it. You've already given yourself away." Ichigo said coldly. "The punch would have knocked you out if you were a human. So why not cut the act!" Ichigo moved in with a strong two hand swing, but the clown moved out of the way by jumping up twenty feet into the air, before stopping and grinning down at Ichigo.

"Hahaahaaa, sorry kiddo, but I'm not going to be snuffed that easy." The clown said as its already wide grin continued to widen, exposing several terribly sharp teeth. It's skin was pulled off of its face, leaving nothing but a grinning skull covered in puffy red hair and the red nose. The eye holes were surrounded by poorly applied eyeliner and the Yoma's legs seemed to retried inwards into the body as a pair of bat's wings sprouted from its back. "You shouldn't have gotten in my way!" Its voice raised into a shriek that stung the ears of everyone who could hear it.

By this point the entire park was in an uproar and the people were running for their lives. Something that seemed very smart as the Yoma pushed its now claw like hands into a pocket in its multicolored costume and pulled out several pairs of knifes.

"Since you ruined my day, you're going to have to give me a show to make up for it!" The Yoma screamed as it started to rain daggers down at Ichigo who did his best to dodge and parry the incoming blades.

"This is why I fucking hate clowns. They can't be trusted." Ichigo said as he moved to a park table, and hoisted it up to act as a shield between him and the blades.

"Don't be like that! Just come out and we can have a ball!" The clown shouted, lifting its hands above its head. A giant rubber ball, one twice the size of Ichigo's whole body, began to form over its head. Then with a odd squeaking sound, spikes grew out of the ball.

Ichigo had to abandon his shelter as the ball came down and smashed it into splinters. He had evade the ball fairly easily, but sadly such a small victory didn't last as it changed directions and kept going after him.

"It just keeps on rolling! Ha, get it!" The monster clown laughed.

"For the love of... just shut up!" Ichigo shouted as he used his sword like a giant bat, smacking the ball up into the air and straight at the clown.

The clown panicked for a moment as its own attack came straight at it, but then it dismissed the ball, which disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Going to have to try harder than that kiddo..." The clown's words were cut short as Ichigo jumped through the smoke and slashed straight through the clown's midsection. Killing it instantly. "Oh... balls..." The clown mumbled as its body turned to sand and blew away, leaving only the red nose behind.

Ichigo sighed as he put away his blade. "Are you ready to take up the mantle of a knight now?" Rukia asked him as the rabbit watched him from a short distance away, sitting up on her hind legs.

"Yeah. I'll do it." Ichigo said, turning to the rabbit. "Where do we start?"

* * *

"So, are you going to start teaching me magic or not?" Ichigo asked as he sat in his deck chair, staring over at the black rabbit. "I mean, as effective as just chopping these things in two is, I think being able to throw fireballs might make things easier."

Ichigo had quickly gotten out of ground zero around the battle before transforming back and taking Rukia with him back to his house. He was slightly proud of himself for making it through this fight without a scratch, since the first battle had been long fought. Of course, that first monster might have been easier if he had just started the fight with his giant sword.

Rukia had explained a little about why the Yoma were there in the first place, trying to steal energy from earth in order to revive some evil god or something like that. It sounded really weird to the high school student, but he was starting to just accept the fact that everything was going to sound weird.

Rukia snickered at Ichigo's request to learn some magic. "Teaching you even some half decent spells would take over seven years of your total commitment. Just stick to swinging that blade around." She said in a condescending manner. Ichigo glared at her, he didn't like being underestimated. "You can't even control your magic enough to stop it from leaking out wherever you go. You have no control over your energy, so trying to teach you magic would be hopeless."

"Fine, I guess you will have to be our caster for know then." Ichigo said with a sigh. Rukia's long ears twitched. Ichigo was learning to not like it when that happened. "What is it?" He demanded.

"Actually... I used up nearly my entire energy receivers when I gave you your powers. I don't actually have enough magic to preform spells right now, and I won't until my time of regeneration." Rukia admitted, not looking at Ichigo. She probably expected him to mock her or something.

"Time of regeneration?" Ichigo repeated. "When exactly is that?"

Rukia sighed. "Their were four noble familiars of Earth, and each had a guardian like myself. We guardians are reprentitive of the four seasons and our powers are regenerated as such. Mine will be fully restored on the day of the Winter Harvest Festival, though that festival no longer exists, it would be on February 17th. Until then, sleep and food only does so much." Rukia explained, sounding a bit guilty. "The fighting will be up to you till then."

"Winter Harvest? I didn't know there was such a thing." Ichigo mumbled, trying to think back to his culture classes in middle school.

"Back during the silver age, there were many types of plants that could be grown during the winter season. Most of them came from the kingdoms that were further away from the sun." Rukia said. "But they died off a long time ago."

"Huh. So... that's two weeks then right?" Ichigo asked, looking over at a calendar. "I think I can hold my own till then. I've been doing pretty well so far."

Rukia just nodded silently, as if there was something she wasn't telling him. "Sorry. I didn't want to make you fight. But for some reason, Fate has chosen you to carry this burden."

"Fate huh, I don't believe in it." Ichigo said, sticking up his nose at the word.

"Oh? Like you didn't believe in magic?" Rukia counted, leaving a seething Ichigo to admit she had a point there.

"Yeah whatever, but there is one thing we need to talk about if I'm going to be fighting out there day after day." Ichigo said looking rather embarrassed as he tried to act cool about whatever it was he was about to bring up.

"What's that?" Rukia asked carefully.

"I need something to hide my secret identity." Ichigo said, turning bright red from embarrassment at the childish cliche.

"You're what?" Rukia said confused.

"I need something to stop people from realizing who I am!" Ichigo said loudly, hoping that volume would decrees the humiliation.

"Why would you need to do that?" Rukia asked, clearly confused by the concept. "You are a knight of Earth. Why would you need to be ashamed of such an honor? I would think people would be proud to be in our position."

"I can't let people find out! I don't want the attention! How would I be able to go to school if everyone saw me running around with a giant sword!?" Ichigo shouted, trying to get the message across.

"Why do you even need to go to school? Being a knight is your job now. There is no need to worry about learning outside of your work field. It's called specialization. We don't teach farms how to build rocket ships." Rukia counted.

"Maybe not in your day, but things have changed. School is a must." Ichigo said angrily. "Besides, I don't want to be fighting as a knight for my whole life. This war ain't going to last forever is it?"

"It has lasted for over ten thousand years. You tell me?" Rukia said sarcastically. "But if it means so much to you fine. What exactly does this 'secret identity' thing entitle."

"Nothing much. Just clothes that are different than what I would be seen wearing outside of fights, and something to cover my face." Ichigo said, a little depressed at the whole 'ten thousand years' comment. Was he really going to be fighting cosmic monstrosities for the rest of his life? Depressing really wasn't a strong enough word.

"Alright, so all you need is a mask then. That shouldn't be that hard." Rukia said tilting her head. "So where are you planning on getting one?"

"I don't know, can't you just magic one up?" Ichigo asked, scratching the back of his head.

Rukia's face turned down, giving the impression she was glaring at him. "What part of 'running low' don't you understand? I could make something like that, IF I HAD ANY MAGIC LEFT!" She shouted at him.

"Hey, sorry." Ichigo said putting up his hands in defense against the angry magic rabbit.

"Honestly, why couldn't I get someone with a pair of ears?" Rukia grumbled as she thought for a few moments. "Can't you just get a ski mask or something?"

"I suppose I could, but then I'd need to carry it around with me everywhere I go. Not exactly practical." Ichigo said while the rabbit calmed down. He vaguely wondered if rabbits PMSed.

"Just work with a ski mask for now. I'll try to see if I can come up with something later." Rukia said before hopping off his bed and moving for the closet door. "It's been a long day. We will discuss things in greater detail tomorrow."

"Yeah, sure." Ichigo said, turning his head and looking out the window and up into the night sky. His life was sure managing to get weird.


	3. Chapter 3: Call of the Moon

**I do not own Bleach, or Sailor Moon**

* * *

Ichigo's breathes were unstable, his arms ached and his legs were crying out in protest, but he still held up a sword that was way to large for him up in a ready position. On the ground lay several dozen human shapes, lying face down in the middle of the large dark room he found himself in, covered in their own blood. At first he thought they were died, but as he watched, he could see their bodies slowly rolling with unconscious breaths, their wounds hadn't been fatal.

For a moment he wondered what had happened, until he noticed several drops of blood clinging to the blade in his hand. He had done this? But why?

He let out a gasp of pain as someone hit in the side from behind and he fell to the ground, gasping in pain. "What do you think your doing?" A cold, unfeeling voice said from above him. He focused his eyes open to see a giant standing over him, glaring down at him with dark yellow eyes.

Ichigo's mind whirled as he realized it wasn't a giant. The man was ordinary sized, it was Ichigo himself who was small. He hardly reached the man's shin, he had the body of a three or four year old. He felt afraid, deathly afraid of this figure. A paralyzing fear that he could never remember having felt before. He was like a deer in the headlights of a large truck, unable to move as death closed in.

The man had a huge frame and a large narrow face. He had wild black hair and unfeeling eyes, his chin was covered in facial hair and a large mustache covered his upper lip. "I thought I told you to kill them." The man said in that same icily voice, making Ichigo shiver.

"But... its just training... they already lost. They don't need to die..." Ichigo said, trying to stand his ground even as everything in him told him he should just curl up in a ball and hope this man goes away. "They are our people."

"They are worthless." The man spat, raising a hand towards the unconscious men. Ichigo gasped in horror as a black and red sphere erupted from the man's hand, blasting outwards and erasing the injured people from existence. "Mercy is the filth of stagnation. If you are to cleanse this solar system of those who hold it back, then you must cast mercy aside. You are the strong, and they the weak, and for the sin of their weakness, they shall be destroyed. Thus is your destiny. Don't forget that."

Ichigo felt vial coming up in the back of his throat, but all he did was nod. "Yes... grandfather." He said, trying to hide the weakness in his heart. He was glad that the darkness in the room would hide his tears.

"You will continue until you kill them. Remember, no mercy." The man said, turning away as the doors on the opposite side of the room opened and another dozen people with crazed looks in their eyes stumbled out wielding clubs.

"No mercy." Ichigo parroted as he lifted his blade once again. The tears falling from his eyes as he readied himself for what he would be made to do.

* * *

"Good evening all you night owls... It's the midnight hour and you know what that means..."

Usagi Tsukino listened quietly to the radio, her eyes closed as she tried to lose herself in the romantic radio show, 'The Love Line', so radio show centered around reading love letters that went viral. The soft voice of the reader was nice and hypnotic, it really helped take away the stress of the world for her. She just wanted to stay up on that cloud of peaceful thoughts as long as possible. "Maybe I could get a job doing something like that one day..." She mused, sinking her head into her pillow that she had clutched against her chest.

"Give me a break!" The shrill and frustrated voice cut straight through the happy cloud that the young girl was on, and her eyes opened to stare into the face of reality. Her black cat, Luna stared at her with what Usagi had long realized what an angry face. The golden crescent on her forehead seemed to glow in the darkened room.

"What's wrong Luna?" Usagi asked, though she already knew the answer.

"I am just getting fed up with a curtain someone who never takes anything that she is supposed to do seriously!" Luna said forcefully. The talking cat was almost always like this. "When are you going to wake up to the fact that you are destined to fight the minions of the Negaverse, not become some silly talk show hostess!"

Usagi's lower lips quivered slightly as memories of the week before came back to her. When she had became Sailor Moon and had to fight a monster of the Negaverse to save her friend. It was a horrifying experience. She never wanted to do anything like it ever again. "Well maybe I don't want to. Did you ever think of that Luna?" Usagi said, keeping her voice under control. Unlike Luna, the entire world would have been able to hear if Usagi had shouted.

"This isn't about wants Usagi, this is your destiny." Luna insisted, though Usagi didn't want to hear it, she quickly turned off the radio and turned away from Luna in bed, pushing her pillow over her head to keep the cat's voice out. "Usagi!" Luna said angrily, but there was nothing she could do.

Usagi made loud, breathing sounds, pretending to be asleep, though she was to scared to go to sleep. She was so scared of all the monsters. Why couldn't Luna just see that? She was just a little girl, only twelve years old. She wasn't supposed to be trying to protect the world. She was supposed to be hanging out with her girlfriends, doing her hair and talking about boys, complaining about how the teacher was a bully and how her parents couldn't relate to her.

Usagi was supposed to be just your average girl, maybe a little be clumsier than some, but still normal. She had spent years only mastering the art of looking cute, with her long blond hair pulled up into two tight buns on either side of her head and her commonly used puppy dog pout with her large blue eyes. She didn't know the first thing about fighting. She was a goof and a crybaby, she couldn't handle having anything bigger than a blood nose without balling up in tears. How could she be a hero?

It would be a long time before she actually got to sleep, and when she finally did, the nightmares came with it. Visions of the monster with tangled red hair and black eyes moving towards her, its dagger like fingers clicking together as it laughed at her. Why? Why did it have to be her?

* * *

Ichigo had had another one of those weird dreams. He was starting to get used to them, though he hardly could claim to understand what they meant.

He had woken up long before the sunrise, like he usually did, and had gone out for a run. He found that he could run faster than before, and that no matter how many miles he ran, he didn't seem to tire out. A side effort of becoming a knight, no doubt. Though it begged the question, how was he supposed to push himself?

How was he supposed to get stronger if this magic was making all mundane forms of exercise pointless? He had to become stronger. It was more than simply for fighting the Yoma, he had always felt the need to become stronger and stronger. But know he felt like he was reaching a peak. He didn't like it. He decided would have to talk to Rukia about it after the school day was over. It could wait until then, not like PE was anything he had ever had to push himself in anyways.

It had only been two days since he had first fought against a Yoma, and one since he had agreed to become Rukia's knight and fight along side her, but it still felt like it was the only thing in his life. How odd when your entire identity can be completely changed after just two events.

Yet the world seemed to be moving along as if nothing had happened at all. Cars were driving by as people went to their early work hours or returned home from all nighters, shops were opening and people drank down coffee in order to get themselves up for today. Everything was so surreal, as if there were two worlds, the old and the new and he was flickering back and further between them.

"Damn, you've become philosophical these last few days." Ichigo mumbled to himself. "This is just Japan. They didn't give two shits after being nuked and had the trains back up and running by the end of the day. Like they would go off the rails just because of a few monsters." He watched some of the people as they went about their own morning routines. "Damn it all. Life might actually have been easier if these people acted with the slightest bit of suspicion. They are like cattle waiting to be slaughtered."

Ichigo was going to fight for them, even if none of them seemed to have the slightest clue they were in danger. This wasn't his destiny, this was his choice.

* * *

Usagi was tired. Not that she was the only one. By the looks of it, nearly every girl in her class stayed up to listen to 'The Love Line'. Made sense, since they were the ones she heard about it from. If anything, she probably went to sleep earlier than the rest of them, because Luna's nagging ruin her comfort zone.

But more than just staying up late, the nightmares were getting to the poor girl, leaving her more tired than she usually was. It didn't help that she wasn't a morning person, always feeling much more energetic once the sun fell down below the horizon.

Strangely enough, it seemed as though the teacher, Ms. Hirona had not shown up to the first period class. The foreign language teacher was nowhere in sight. "Where is she, it isn't like her to be late." Usagi said quietly.

"That seems a bit like the pot calling the kettle black." Usagi's best friend Naru Osaka chuckled, though it seemed like her heart wasn't exactly in it. The red haired girl's face looked a little strained with worry, her shoulders were a little slumped and she had a slight shiver. "I... guess you haven't heard yet."

"Heard what?" Usagi asked her friend. "Did Ms. H. elope or something? I heard that love letter she sent out. Did the boy respond?"

Naru gave a sad smile and shook her head. "No... she caught one of them comas that have been going around." She said quietly, as if afraid that someone would hear.

Usagi shivered. Comas. Thats all anyone said on the matter, even though they were pretty sure everyone knew the truth. It was a monster attack. Usagi began to shake, thinking about her teacher having been attacked by a Yoma.

"I'm... I'm sure she was just tired or something. Probably stayed up by the phone, hoping for a reply for too long. You know, that sort of thing." Usagi said, trying to convince herself more than her friend. Though her small trembling probably gave her away.

She didn't want for there to be a Yoma to fight. She wanted nothing to do with them. Why couldn't they just let her go back to her life as an ordinary little girl?

"Hey, it's alright Usagi." Naru said, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. "I'm sure that Sailor Moon will get to the bottom of it all. You'll see." She said, giving her most reassuring smile.

Usagi wasn't sure whether she wanted to laugh or cry at the comment. The idea that everyone expected her, Usagi Tsukino, to be the one to save the day. Was this what her literature teacher had been referring to when he talked about tragic irony? Usagi's stomach had turned into a knot. But on the surface, she just gave a smile.

"Yeah, I'm sure she will." She said, trying to stop herself from breaking into tears. "Hey... Ms. H. doesn't have any family, does she?" Usagi said, trying to keep her sadness out of her voice. "How about we go check up on her after school? I know she probably won't be able to hear us, but it is the thought that counts, right?"

Naru blinked at her friend. "Wow, I thought you didn't like Ms. H., Usagi." She said, surprised by her friends suggestion.

"Maybe, but I still want to wish her well. It's only polite." Usagi said, before looking out the window. It was the least she could do. After all, she couldn't fight the Yoma, so she should at least say she is sorry.

Sorry that she was so scared.

* * *

"I can't believe they wouldn't even let us see her!" Naru shouted angrily, kicking a soda can on the side of the road so that it skidded across the sidewalk. "Family visitation only. What a load of..."

"It's not that surprising." Umino, the class nerd said as he straightened his outlandishly thick glasses. The boy had tagged along, uninvited as usual, most likely because of his crush on Usagi, more than his concern for their teacher. "With all these cases popping up, it is no wonder that the hospitals don't have time for anyone else. They probably just don't want us to get in the way."

"And how would us seeing her be getting in the way!?" Naru shouted, causing the nerd to back away. Naru was about to relieve stress on Umino when she noticed Usagi's face down in the dumps. "What's the matter, Usagi? I know you really wanted to see Ms. H., but we can always comeback tomorrow."

Usagi was quiet for a second before sighing. "Things... They are really bad, aren't they?" She said, her head sinking down, making her long blond hair look even more like drooping rabbit ears. "The monsters are getting to people."

Both her schoolmates froze at the mention of monsters. "Come on, Usagi! This isn't the kind of thing that young girls like us are supposed to be spending our valuable free time thinking about. No more squooshed up faces now, you hear!" Naru said in a teasingly half serious manner. The playful expression on the girl's face did make Usagi feel a little better. "I know just the thing to cheer you up. Tonight we will have a sleep over at my place and we'll stay up writing letters to send to that Love Line radio show."

"Huh? But Naru, we don't have any boyfriends." Usagi pointed out, getting pulled into her friend's ideas.

"I know, that's why we are going to make one up." Naru said, giving her most girly wink followed by a giggle.

Usagi smiled and followed her friend in giggling. "Why not, it might be fun, and it would be rather funny if they actually got on air." Usagi said, looking up into the sky. She knew that she was just trying to distract herself from her problems. But she really did need a distraction at the moment.

"Hey, maybe I can come, to be inspiration!" Umino said hopefully, as the nerd pushed himself into the conversation.

"Eww! No way, Umino! Not if you were the last guy on Earth!" Naru shouted. "We want the perfect boyfriend, not a charity case."

Usagi closed her eyes as she kept walking forward. "My perfect boyfriend." She mumbled. An image of Tuxedo Mask, the strange young man who had saved her came to her effortlessly. She could recall every detail about him, his height, his dark hair, slightly tan complexion, his deep voice and the dark tuxedo and mask of course. Just the thought made her chuckle like a little girl.

She was so wrapped up in her daydream that she wasn't looking where she was going and ran straight into someone, falling down onto her butt from the impact. "Oh... I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." Usagi said as she rubbed her butt.

"No, I should have noticed and gotten out of the way." It was like the voice of a young man, though maybe a little horser. "You alright?" Usagi looked up at the man she had bumped into and felt a bit of shock, a sort of familiarity that she couldn't explain.

The young man looked to be around three years older than her, making him a first year in high school, he had short bright orange hair that looked rather unkempt and dark brown eyes. His face was stone cold serious, though his eyes had a sort of warmth to them.

He was tall, probably one and three fourth meters and he had a lean build. His extended hand was on a well muscled, though lean, arm that was plan to see since he wasn't in a school blazer, even though it was so cold out, and his grey school pants looked a little roughed up. He had an intense air about him and made Usagi freeze for a moment before taking his hand. "Thank you." She said as he pulled her up.

"It's nothing." He said, looking behind them to the hospital, a sad expression on his face. "Anyone you know?" He asked, not giving them much to work on, but his meaning was clear.

"Our teacher." Usagi replied, her face looking just as sad. The man's face twitched for a moment before he nodded.

"I see. I wish your teacher luck then." He said before continuing on towards the hospital.

"Oh wow..." Naru said, getting Usagi's attention. Her face was blushed bright red. "I think I just go my inspiration." She said, her voice light as her eyes glazed over.

"What!? Are you crazy!? We should just be glad he didn't hurt Usagi!" Umino shouted, visibly trembling. "Do you know who that is!?"

"Do you?" Naru snapped back angrily.

"Of course I do! That's Ichigo Kurosaki. He is one of the most dangerous people in the entire city. He's rack up a large body count of sending people to the hospital." Umino said, paling considerably as he talked. "They say that him and his partner in crime, Chad, crushed an entire color gang in one night, breaking bones and leaving some of them crippled for life."

"You shouldn't make up stories like that, Umino!" Naru shouted at the nerd boy, grabbing one of his ears.

"I'm not making it up! I'm just telling you want I've heard!" Umino cried as he struggled to get his ear released. Usagi was just looking on after the young orange haired man.

"I wonder if someone he knows got hurt too." Usagi said quietly, not listening to Umino's outburst very carefully. She felt like she had seen the young man somewhere before, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Umino glanced towards the hospital too. "Well, I heard a rumor that one of his friends was caught up in one of the... incidents." Umino said, omitting the word 'monster' as best he could. "They say that after it was over, Kurosaki was so mad, he hunted down the... one that did it and killed it with his bare hands."

Umino gave out another cry and Naru smacked him on the back of the head. "Stop spreading such stupid rumors. No one could kill one of those things with their bare hands. It's inhuman."

"I never said that guy was human." Umino mumbled, earning him several more hits, but Usagi wasn't paying much attention. She could only stand there and stare towards where the solemn man had gone.

* * *

"Stop being such a baby!" Ichigo growled as he grabbed onto one of Keigo's leg and forcibly dragged him through the halls.

"No please don't. Sis will kill me." Keigo whimpered, his arms swinging about, trying to find something to hold onto.

"Then it would serve you right." Ichigo said, kicking at a hand that got too close to a stool. "You aren't going to be wasting room at this hospital anymore. Now how about you get up and let yourself walk out of here with dignity."

The advice fell on deaf ears as Keigo began to whine like a pitiful dog. Not that Ichigo cared really. His mind was still on the girl from outside the hospital. She looked so much like... but she couldn't be. Her hair was the same color and style, but it was shorter, and her face had a lot more childish baby fat still clinging to it. Though her eyes... her bright blue eyes had been exactly the same. Maybe it was just coincidence.

After all, Ichigo had never believed in the unexplained. Something that was quickly changing.

* * *

Usagi returned home late that night, though the sun had still not set yet, and her mood greatly improved. In the end, she had writing her little love letter to Tuxedo Mask, but she had been to embarrassed to actually send it in. It was such a childish and girly activity, that it helped her feel better almost immediately.

Naru on the other hand had sent in her three page long letter to the radio, prompting much girly squealing and laughter about the childish innocent and yet devilishly criminal act. The girl had even tried to delete the message, even though it was far too late by that point. Her words were out, and her name was in the system.

Unfortunately, the high was brought down when she turned on the lights in her bedroom and found Luna glaring at her. "Where have you been, Usagi?" The cat demanded, stomping a paw on the cushioned bed, though it had made little noise, it still sent Usagi into a panic.

"Luna... I... er..." Usagi mumbled, it was so weird, having to get permission from not only your mother to go out, but also your cat.

"I'm waiting." Luna said coldly. "I seriously want to know what was so important that you didn't go out to monitor the town for signs of the Moon Princess with me, and why you didn't respond to your communicator. What would I have done if a Yoma actually had attacked?"

"I... was just taking the day off with Naru." Usagi said, steeling herself for the scolding.

"A day off!" Luna howled, causing her charge to wince. "You haven't done a thing since you have become Sailor Moon! Honestly Usagi, you need to take some more responsibility!"

"Why!?" Usagi shouted, tears coming to her eyes. The cat stopped in her rant as the girl panicked before her. "Why can't someone else do it? Any one else? Like the police or the army or Captain Planet for all I care! Why does it have to be me..?" Her voice pattered out as she slumped up into a corner, trying to make herself as small as possible.

"Usagi..." Luna said calmer now, stepping over to the small, middle school girl. The cat slowly jumped up onto Usagi's shoulder and pressed her head against the Sailor. "They can't handle it Usagi. Only magic can defeat magic. No matter how much the police or the army try, they can't overcome that fact. Right now, you are the only one who can do it, Usagi."

Usagi bit her lip and her shoulders sank a little further. "Luna... I'm scared. I don't think I can do it. It's too much."

Luna nodded, trying to remember that this girl was not just a soldier of destiny, she was also a small child, one who had never more than dreamed of being a part of any battle. Let alone one of this scale, with these risks. "I know its hard now, but have hope. You might stand alone right now, but there will be others."

"There will?" Usagi looked up in surprise. It was the first time she had heard of such a thing.

Luna nodded. "There are other. Other Sailor Senshi of other planets; Mercury, Mars, Venus, Jupiter... all of them. They will stand beside you, but we need to find them first. Until they, you need to hold on. To keep the spark of hope alive."

"I don't know if I can hold on alone, Luna." Usagi sniffed, trying to hold in the tears.

Luna looked down at the girl before pushing her cheek further into the girl's. "You won't have to. I'll always be with you. Always."

* * *

"Die, you old goat!" Ichigo's knee landed true in his father's kidney, bringing an end to the morning struggles.

"You ha... learnt... well... my son." Isshin gasped as he slide to the ground, leaving Ichigo to steady his breaths.

"Is it just me... or is he getting tougher?" Ichigo said, wiping a small bit of morning sweat from his forehead. He glanced over at Rukia who had been watching the morning ritual as usual from her spot in the closet.

"Your father's ways are quite odd. Though this is no doubt his chosen method for readying you for life." The rabbit said with interest. "You're human ways are fascinating."

"He ain't human. Just some old goat." Ichigo mumbled as he moved out of his room. He hadn't been put off by his father's unusual attack, because that was the usual. This was starting out like any other morning. It wasn't until he had gotten downstairs that things to weird on him.

The first sign of something strange was the smashed up radio in the middle of the living-room/kitchen floor. Ichigo was jarred even more uncomfortably awake when he had unexpectedly stepped on one of the pieces. "What the hell!?" He shouted, jumping back and checking his foot for any sort of cut. "The crap happened? Why's the radio busted? Why did anyone clean it up?" Ichigo said to no one, in his usual inelegant manner.

That is when he noticed the second sign. His younger sister, Yuzu was sitting at the table, dark rings around her eyes and a very unhappy expression on her usual happy face. "Hey Yuzu, what happened?" Ichigo asked.

The girl seemed to jump, as if just noticing him and then glared at him. "N...nothing happened, you lecher." She said in her best attempt at an angry voice. "I can't believe you. You've been acting like such a flirt behind our backs. I... I... You can make your own breakfast." With that she stood up from the table and moved straight back to her and Karin's room, leaving a heavily confused older brother behind.

Ichigo turned silently to Karin with a dumb expression on his face, waiting for an explanation. "It's probably better if you don't know." Karin said from behind her new paper, though Ichigo could have sworn he saw a tiny blush on her face. Then the darker of the twins also scampered off.

"Like I said, the crap?" Ichigo said in a slight daze.

"Yuzu was listening to a new radio show last night." Rukia said, hopping up next to Ichigo. The rabbit seeming quite pleased about it, even though Ichigo's sisters were embarrassed. "It was something called the 'Love Line'. Apparently it was just some man reading love letters that people sent him for reasons I can't understand."

"And what does that have to do with me?" Ichigo asked, still confused.

"Well... before the radio was smashed, there were no less than six letters for a curtain tall young man with a stone like expression, bright orange hair and a name that means strawberry, and some of them were quite graphic." Rukia teased, causing Ichigo to flush up in horror, and that was before the rabbit stared to quote some of the stuff. "'I know that you are like the cold storm, powerful and stiff to the touch but I hold hope that my love can melt away the frost about your heart and bring out the gentler features that lie beneath the surface. I know that this love is dangerous but I cannot help but to lust for that most forbidden of fruits; the Strawberry.' I believe that last part is meant to be a reference to a more modern religious movement, though I am not sure if a Strawberry is actually a fruit or not."

"Fucking hell..." Ichigo said, it was all he could think to say. He was so red that his hair looked pale by contrast. "Is this some kind of sick joke? Why would people write such garbage?"

"As an outlet." Rukia said, turning her head away from the boy. "They have feelings they can't control, and they build up inside of them until it hurts. They just needed an outlet to help them manage with their crushes. Though I didn't realize that humans today where so artful in their language."

"That doesn't mean they have to put the stupid things on the air. And since when has anyone had a crush on me?" Ichigo said, trying to regain some control over himself, but failing.

"You... don't care for them, do you?" Rukia asked, surprising the Knight of Earth. "The letters I mean. You aren't going to try to get in touch with the writers are you? I mean, you aren't interested in girls that just write love letters. One of them could even be a girl you know."

"The hell are you talking about? I'm going to pretend I never even heard this." Ichigo said with a shudder. "I've if I did know them, I'd rather not."

Rukia's ear perked up a bit, the rabbit suddenly seeming a little happier. "Good... I mean... that is to say, it is good that you won't be wasting your time. You are my chosen Knight, and I don't want you... it would be inconvenient if you were to have a girlfriend or something that holds you back all the time." Rukia said, shifting around a little as she said it. "Ju...just forget I said anything!" Then the black rabbit bolted before Ichigo could even react.

The orange haired teen just stood in the now empty room with only one question in mind. "Has everyone gone crazy today?"

* * *

"Oh my Kami, I can't believe they actually read my letter!" Naru said during the school lunch break, she had been blushing bright scarlet the entire day. "I don't know if I should be happy or horrified."

Usagi giggled, patting her friend on the back. "You shouldn't be so surprised, it was really well written. You should be proud."

"But I was just writing about a small momentary crush. I get those for just about every cute guy that comes around. It was nothing major." Naru said, burying her head. "I feel like such a fake. A poser of true unrequited love."

"Yes, what a horrible criminal you are. Someone really ot'to... punish you!" Usagi suddenly started to tickle at her friend's sides, causing her to scream for mercy. Once she stopped, both of the girls were laughing and the red head had gotten over her odd guilt. "There, do you feel better now?"

"Yes, yes, just please no more." Naru said, wiping a tear of laughter out of her eyes. "Hey, I was sent a prize for having my letter picked. I was waiting to see what it was until we were together, since we are partners in this crime." Naru giggled as she pulled a small box out of her bag.

"What are you talking about? I didn't send my letter in. You are alone in this." Usagi said, turning up her chin, though she did peek towards the box to show that she was still interested. However as she stared at the unassuming white box her smile began to fade, and a slight unease began to set in.

"Fine then, but then don't expect me to share the spoils than either." Naru teased as she pulled the lid aside. "Tada!"

Inside the box was a small bright purple broach in the shape of a elegant flower. It seemed to gitter like real amethyst rather than just some plastic. It should have been beautiful, but the Sailor girl found the sight of it repugnant.

"Oh wow, what a... pretty broach..." Naru's voice didn't seem quiet right as she stared at the ornament. Usagi stared in a sort of paralyzed state as her friend lifted up the flower and stuck it to her school blazer.

The effect was almost immediate; Naru's breathing became unsteady, her eyes widened and her pupils began to grow into massive discs, her shoulders shot up in a shiver, as if the girl was freezing and her entire body began to sway.

"Naru!?" Usagi's scream of panic grabbed everyone's attention as she pull her own chair aside to catch her friend before she hit the ground. Usagi shiver as she felt something eating away at her, as if it was trying to rip the life straight out of her still beating heart.

"Usagi! The broach! Get rid of it!" Usagi heard Luna shout as the black cat rushed out of her desk where she had been hiding all day. Usagi did what she was told, grabbing the purple flower ornament. The moment the metal holding the thing together toucher her skin she felt horrible and dizzy. She throw the offending object away as hard as she could and it smashed into pieces against the wall.

Dark purple light began to leek out of the fragments before all traces of the object disappeared from the world, the light twisting around itself and seeming to be drained out of the air like water through a pipe.

"Naru! Naru!" Usagi shouted, shaking her friend as the girl's eyes drifted closed. Panic was setting in throughout the room and people were screaming to call the nurse, but Usagi didn't hear any of it. She just stared at her conscious friend, holding onto her with all her might.

* * *

In the end, they couldn't get Usagi to let go and had simply took her to the nurse's office with Naru. She sat at her friend's bed side, tears in her eyes, sobbing slightly. "Usagi, I'm so sorry." Luna said, the cat sitting close by as she watched her heart broken charge. Usagi didn't react. "She will be okay, you know? You managed to get the sypher off quickly before it could drain away all of her energy." The cat added louder, trying to make Usagi hear her over the girl's own sobbing.

It must have worked because the girl's sobbing quieted into hiccups. Then the childish girl said something that took Luna completely off guard. "Luna... I won't let them get away with this." The girl said, anger mixed in with the sadness. Luna's eyes widened as she felt an increase in Usagi's magical energy as the girl started to stand up, pushing the tears out of her puffy, but still bright blue eyes. "This time. They picked the wrong person to hurt."

* * *

Usagi shivered, rubbing at her arms in order to keep herself at least somewhat warm as she stood on top of a building nearing midnight. "Honestly, whoever came up with this costume must have had something against practicality. I'm all for fashion, but high heels and miniskirts aren't exactly comfortable." Usagi said, trying in vain once again to pull down the too short skirt that didn't cover anything as it fluttered in the breeze. "Oh, Luna, why did we have to come out at night again?" She whined to the black cat.

"For the fourth time Usagi, we need to use their broadcast in order to warn all those who have already been sent the 'gifts' about the danger. Otherwise, even if we shut down the Yoma's operations, it won't stop there from being even more victims." Luna said from beside the Sailor Guardian of the Moon. "I know it is cold, but all you must do to warm yourself is focus. Focus your magic through your arms and legs and it will provide you with all the warmth you require. It is a simple magical exercise."

"Ri...right." Usagi said, taking a short breath and closing her eyes. A moment later, her shivering stopped as heat moved through her body. "Hey, that wasn't so hard after all. What's next?"

Luna nodded, not voicing her surprise at how effortlessly the ditzy girl managed to internalize this bit of magic. "Next is simple, we need to get onto the roof of the radio building and up close to its tower." Luna said, stepping to the edge of the building that they were standing on, the radio build in question was at least fifteen meters away. "You are going to have to jump there."

"Huh!" Usagi screamed, moving away from the edge of the building. "Are you insane Luna! I can't make that jump! I'd be pancaked on the sidewalk if I tried that! No no no!" The blond shouted, shaking her head quickly. Luna could see the girl's legs trembling slightly.

"Usagi please, calm down!" Luna said, raising her voice in order to get the girl's attention. "I assure you that you CAN do it. You're Sailor Moon. You have powers and abilities far beyond any other girl right now. A jump like this is nothing. When you are ready, you will be able to do far more than simply jump great distances. Walking on air, and even true flight are within your power. You just have to believe Usagi. Find the power within yourself and you can do anything."

"Really?" Usagi asked, taking tentative steps towards the edge of the building and looking down towards the grounds below. She shivered again and stepped back. "I can't, Luna. I'm scared."

The cat jumped up onto Usagi's shoulder. "Do not worry, Usagi. I'll be right here with you."

"Luna?" Usagi said in surprise, not expecting such a gesture.

"I believe in you, Sailor Moon." Luna said with her cat's smile, urging the blond haired girl forward.

Usagi stared at the cat with wide eyes for a second before making her best serious face and stepping back two steps to get a running start. Then, with a deep breath she ran forward and jumped as hard as she could. Her eyes widened as she shoot through the air. Not making it? The girl nearly overshot the roof, and her landing had been controlled, graceful even. "I... I did it. I did it, Luna!"

"Shhh, we are in enemy territory, Usagi." Luna scolded, though she did have a smile on your face. "What are you even so surprised about, I told you already, I knew you could do it."

"Right." Usagi replied with a chuckle. "Now what do we do?"

"We need to take control of the radio tower. Don't worry, I know how to do it, you just need to follow my instruction, can you do that?" Luna asked, glad to see Usagi in such high spirits again. Sailor Moon nodded as the cat jumped off her shoulder and she gave Luna a military style salute. "Alright, get ready..."

* * *

"I will never understand your strange need to study." Rukia said as she watched Ichigo poring over a book about the economic of business. "You do not plan on becoming a businessman, but are neither the less spending hour after hour trying to learn small scraps about their trade. And what use is it to someone like you to know about this 'english' language's grammar when you are never likely to even go to the nations where it is used. And even if you did, you could just call upon your magical abilities to speak and understand the language."

"I don't expect you to understand. Just accept that this is how the world works now a days." Ichigo said with a sigh. "Didn't you ever have school or something like it in that Silver Millennium of yours?"

Rukia's ears twitched as she tilted her head to think back. "We did... though all they taught was the simple stuff; numbers, reading and writing, and proper manners. After that the children would be permitted to choose a professional field of their own and would become the apprentice of a master in that field. A farmer had no need to learn a sword, and knight didn't learn about how to shape metals, a smith would never see a plow unless he was making one. Specialties were deemed more important than general knowledge. Only sages and politicians had to know more than nothing about everything. And they and several dozens of one on one instructors to help them." Rukia explained.

"So you asked a child what he wanted to do for the rest of his life? Can't imagine that worked out well." Ichigo scoffed. "Just think about it, some small boy wants to become a zoo keeper because he likes cute little animals, then finds out that animal's poop smells and that the larger beasts scare him so bad he shits himself."

"I suppose it wasn't a perfect system." Rukia admitted. "Though you never saw the strange cause where a man who seems determined to become a clown is forced to try to learn how to build a rocket ship before he is permitted to get his red nose."

Ichigo couldn't hold back a snort at the argument. "Alright, you win that one. But even if it would make more sense, this is just how the world works now. You can't change it. Not quickly anyways. I hope this prince guy will realize that." Ichigo gave a slight cough. "Urg, all this arguing in circles is making me thirsty, want something?" He asked, pushing himself away from his desk.

Rukia perked up and hoped down from her position on Ichigo bed. "Yes, I would like some more of that green tea with sugar, thank you."

"Yeah, sure. Should have known." Ichigo said, the rabbit had gained an odd taste for tea since she had entered his home. She was practically addicted to the stuff. The rabbit followed him out his door and down the stairs. The family seemed to have just gotten used to the fact that the rabbit that Ichigo had brought in just did whatever she wanted, strange as that was.

Once down stairs, Ichigo pulled a bottle of the tea out of the fridge and poured some into a small saki saucer for Rukia. Then he started to drink the rest himself as the rabbit went at its own drink. Though after a second, Ichigo could hear something in the silence. Frowning, he followed it over to the door of his little sisters.

"I don't get it Yuzu, I thought you said you hated that stupid radio show." Karin's voice said from the other side of the door. Ichigo could just make out the sounds of the radio over her words.

"I know but... other than THOSE parts, it was really romantic." Yuzu said quietly, as to not speak over the smaller radio she was using since she had broken the other one. "You were right, Ichi probably didn't know about any of that stuff anyways."

"So they are still going to be listening to that show?" Rukia asked, under no fear of being over heard. Ichigo only nodded and gave a silent sigh. It was none of his business what his little sisters got into. If they needed his help they would come to him, but he wouldn't go sticking his nose in their business.

But, before he could leave something strange happened. The radio gave a sudden spike of static, and the admittedly sex male voice was replaced by another voice entirely.

"Excuse me? I... This is Sailor Moon." A young, very young, and slightly unsure voice said. "I know you are all deeply in love with this program, so it hurts me to say this, but the 'Love Line' is nothing more than a trap. Minions of the negaverse have been using it in order to prey upon the writers feeling of love. If you have written to the show, I beg you, don't touch the gift they send to you, as it will turn you into just another one of those monster's victims. And for those of you whose friends and loved ones have fallen, I promise you that I will not let the badguys get away with this."

Rukia jumped up and latched onto Ichigo's shoulder as fast as she could as she saw the boy turning and making for the door, pulling his combat pass out of one pocket, and a skii mask out of the other.

* * *

Once the broadcast was finished and Luna turned off the com device, Sailor Moon left out a sigh of relief. "Alright, that was tougher than I thought it would be." She said with a slight chuckle. "Maybe a DJ isn't the job for me after all."

"Please tell me you aren't still talking about that rubbish." Luna said in mock disappointment. "Well, even if you would make a terrible radio host, I believe you will make a wonderful Sailor Senshi."

Usagi smiled gratefully, but the happy feeling didn't last as there was a small bing, signaling the arrival of the elevator to the top floor. Usagi and Luna both took up defensive footing as they watched the doors open and a figure walk out.

Even though it was dark out, Usagi could see clearly by the light of the moon passing through the clouds. The new comer looked just like a normal human woman, one dressed in a business suit and with her autumn brown hair tied back in a professional looking knot. The woman took off purple rimmed glasses and pushed them into her front pocket as she leveled a glare on Usagi.

"So you are the alleged Sailor Moon, the defender of justice. You really have thrown a throne into our sides now, haven't you?" Her voice was light and steady, though it sent a shiver through Usagi's spin. "But the question is... Do you think you will just get away with this!?" The last part was a shriek, one so loud as to cause windows to raddle and the radio tower to give off sparks. Usagi winced, squinting her eyes as she tried to block out the sound that now assaulted her. But even with her eyes half shut, she still saw the horror that happened next.

The business clothes tore to shreds as four insect wings shoot out of the woman's back, followed quickly by a second pair of vivid green arms that pushed out from the Yoma's sides as the top pair shedded their skin in order to match them.

Legs lengthened and twisted until the creature stood nearly two and a half meters tall and a long tail slide down between its legs to fall to the grown with a thud, letting the scared Sailor Senshi just how heavy and muscled the tail was.

Finally, the face, both lower and upper jaws pushed outwards, the human skin falling apart as the haired face of a bat pressed through, large white fangs flashing from the opened mouth.

Usagi took a stepped back, trying to repress the instinct to scream at the sight of the monster. Even so, she squirmed horrible, her fear showing. The creature began to laugh as its wings pounded faster and faster, a loud wining noise joining the laugh as the wings rubbed together. "Is the little girl afraid!? You seem too young for fighting! Aught you to be in bed by now, little Missy!?" The creature's harsh voice brought tears to the Sailor Scout's eyes.

"Sailor Moon! You have to stand strong!" Luna shouted encouragement. "Remember, you just need to believe in ourself!"

Usagi swallowed hard and nodded. "I'll try." She murmured, grasping her fist tight. She tried to pull in memories of Naru into her mind. Of her hurt friend. She used righteous anger to drive away the fear. "I'm not a little girl. I am Sailor Moon, the guardian of Love and Justice!" Usagi shouted, controlling her trembling and pointing a finger at the Yoma. "Shameless creature, you have preyed upon the innocent for too long! So now, in the name of the Moon, I shall punish you!"

The small speech helped to calm Usagi down a little. Though she was still high strung, she was no long on the verge of tears. Sadly, it didn't seem to have any affect at all on the Yoma.

The creature took to the air and flew up above Usagi, then started to take in a large breath. The sound was sickening, like slug being pulled slowly through a narrow pipe, and when the Yoma was done, it throw its head forward and spat.

Sailor Moon squeaked in surprise, jumping backwards a few meters, leaving the venomous green slime to smack into the ground where she had been standing. At first she just thought that the move was disgusting, but then, as the concrete started to be eaten away and a horrible smell was expelled by the goo, she realized that if that hit her, she would die. Fear and panic gripped her as her eyes moved back to the Yoma flying above her.

As the monster took in another breath, preparing another one of its horrible attacks, Usagi let out a scream. The slime rained down on her and she lost her composure entirely, dashing as fast as she could to get out of the way, focused only on survival.

"Sailor Moon! You must fight back!" Luna cried, but her voice didn't reach the panicking Guardian of the Moon. Tears were rising to the young girl's eyes as she feared for her life. All she could do was run, and soon, even that stopped being an option. The slime was everywhere, covering the rooftop in deadly puddles. Movement was made more and more difficult, until it was impossible. Usagi looked around her backing away from the slime that seemed to be reaching out and trying to grab at the horrified girl.

"I can't do this. I can't..." Sailor Moon said, trembling. The Yoma laughed before readying one finally attack. Usagi screamed, clenching her eyes tight. "Somebody, help me!"

She cried, tears rolled down her cheeks as she expected everything to be brought to an end. She thought that any moment a glob of the destructive goo would smash into her, giving her a slow and horrible death and it burned away her skin.

But instead she felt something soft brush against her cheek. "Don't cry, Sailor Moon. You have to be brave." The girl's eyes shot open as she recognized the voice. Tuxedo Mask was leaning over her, one of his gloved hands brushing a tear off of her cheek. She stared past his white domino mask and into his crystal eyes and her fear disappeared as a strong blush grew. His arm was wrapped around her shoulder, steadying her. The Tuxedoed Hero had stepped between her and the attack, sacrificing his cape in order to protect the Sailor Senshi girl. "You can put an end to this. Hurry." The young man said quickly, bringing the girl back to reality.

"Who the hell are you!?" The Yoma demanded in its horrible voice, glaring down at Tuxedo Mask with its beady eyes. "Dah! It doesn't matter, you will just have to die with her!" It prepared another attack, arcing its head back again. But this time as it tried to spit the content of its throat out, a red rose flew out of the masked man's hand and went straight into the monster's mouth, leaving it choking on the flower.

"Sailor Moon, do it know!" Luna shouted, seeing the opening.

"Right." Usagi said, taking off her Sailor Moon Tiara. She poured magic into it, which the shining golden metal soaked up like a sponge. It changed, turning into a disc of pure white light. "Moon Tiara Magic!" Usagi shouted, throwing the disc towards the struggling Yoma.

Usagi closed her eyes, not wanting to see the creature being cut in two, but Luna's gasp of distress forced her to look again. The monster had made a midair turn in order to dodge the attack. Usagi's heart fell as she saw the disc flying further away as the monster finally got the flower out of its mouth.

"Nice try!" The Yoma spat, small bits of the goo dripping from the corners of its mouth.

'Please, come back.' Usagi thought, holding her hand out to the disc. The attack stopped in midair, and as if it heard the girl's plea, it turned around and headed straight back. This time Usagi's eyes stayed open, she squirmed as the disc went straight though the unsuspecting Yoma's back, slicing it in two. She watched as its four arms reached out, trying to figure out what had happened, trying to cling onto life. Then it stopped and its body turned grey and finally vanished, falling to pieces in the wind.

The girl shivered, still not used to seeing it. To seeing death on the battlefield. The knowledge that she had just killed another hanging over her. The fact that it was a monster only making it a little easier to stomach.

"Are you alright, Sailor Moon." Tuxedo Mask asked her, squeezing one of her shoulders in a supporting manner. All of the slime was gone, it disappeared along with the monster that made it.

"I'm... I'm alright." She said, putting her on hand over his. She just wanted to be there, like that, in his arms, for a little longer, or maybe the whole night. But a voice cut through such dreams.

"How worthless." The disgust in the voice clear. All those on the roof looked over to see a man standing just outside of the stairwell, his arms crossed and an angry look on his face. His short cut blond hair made him look rather cool, but there was an off aura about him. His white clothes were undecorated and his collar pulled down to reveal a tattoo of the number 97 on his collarbone. The thing that really made Usagi worried was the sword strapped to the man's waist. "That Yoma they gave me to work with was pathetic, though I suppose you can't expect any better from those useless scouts. It couldn't even handle a child and some idiot running about in too formal attire. No matter, I just dispatch of you myself and move along."

Tuxedo Mask moved between Sailor Moon and this new man as he gripped the handle of his sword. The masked hero summoned up a cane and held it out in the manner of a fencer, but the swordsmen just laughed. Tuxedo Mask rushed forward, but was batted aside with such force that Usagi could swear she heard ribs cracking. The cane shattered and the masked man went sliding across the ground. "Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon cried.

"Honestly, you hardly have any magic at all. Not even enough to bring down a weaker Yoma. Yet you still try to fight me. How stupid can you get." The swordsman said with a shrug, before taking a step towards the injured man.

"Stay away from him!" Sailor Moon shouted, throwing her tiara at the man, the silver disc spinning faster than before as it went it protect the downed hero. The swordsman just scoffed, his blade coming up and knocking the disc out of the air. "No... no way." Usagi said, taking a step back.

"An attack like that one, an attack that lacks the true intent to kill, might work against weaker Yoma, but against anyone with real power, it is just a laugh." The man said. Usagi shivered as the man raised his sword and pointed it at her. "Now prepare to die!"

The man moved forward and Usagi screamed, shielding her face as she fell down to the ground. Then she heard the sound of metal scrapping against metal. Her eyes opened to find a new figure, one she hadn't seen before dress all in black robes with a black skii mask over his head and a black rabbit on his shoulder. In his hands was a sword, a massive one, much bigger than the previous man's. He was in a clash with the first swordsman, one that lasted a half second longer before they pushed each other apart.

"That was some big talk coming from a guy who goes around attacking little girls." The newcomer said as he held his sword in a defensive position. "But if you are looking for an attack with the intent to kill, then maybe you will find it in my blade."

Usagi couldn't help but feel like she had heard that voice somewhere before. The rabbit jumped down from his shoulder and moved towards her and Luna. "Sorry we are late." The rabbit said, Usagi saw a mark on its forehead, on of a cross over a circle. "Don't worry, Ichigo can handle this."

"Did you say... Ichigo?" Sailor Moon said in surprise, looking up to the young man in front of her as he prepared for battle. "It can't be."

* * *

"So, another fool walks to his death. Unaware of just how greatly outmatched he is." The Yoma scoffed as he lifted up his sword. "You foolish humans don't seem to understand you place, so let me spell it out for you. You are nothing more than insects."

The Yoma moved fast, the contrast between his earlier sluggish and disinterested movements and this sudden burst of speed was jarring to Sailor Moon, but Ichigo wasn't taken by surprise. The blades caught in a clash, sending up sparks as the two steel blades slid against each other. Then everything really began.

Ichigo twisted his blade, bringing it to bare towards the Yoma's neck, forcing his opponent to take a step back in order to avoid his head been sliced off. The counter came, a forward step coupled with a high side slash which Ichigo took a half step back to avoid, letting the enemies blade pass just inches in front of his nose without so much as flinching.

His momentum brought his sword up over his own shoulder, so Ichigo switched to a two handed over the head swing, using the length of his sword to his advantage. The strike came down hard but the opponent's blade had moved in the way.

If they had both been humans, the would have been no way that the Yoma would have been able to stop his strike, human arms simply couldn't take the impact of a swing like that, but they were not humans. The hit was so heavy that the tiles beneath the Yoma's feet cracked, but the bastard's sword didn't budge an inch. The two swordsmen's eyes locked for a moment before they both broke contact and moved back. Ichigo's retreat was steady and controlled, while the Yoma's seemed a slight bit more awkward.

The entire confrontation had only lasted three seconds, but from the changes in the air, one would think it lasted a least an hour. The sound of metal clashing against metal still echoed in the air.

"You are different from the others. You don't hesitate at all." The Yoma said, though he sounded slightly annoyed to have to say it. "Who are you?"

"I'm a Knight of the Earth, my name is Ichigo." Ichigo said, not moving an inch. The Yoma blinked at his response, then he started to chuckle uncontrollably. "You make one joke about berries and I will castrate you! There is not a single funny thing about my name, dammit!" The teen growled.

"That's not it you moron. I'm laughing because you think your a Knight of the Earth." The Yoma said, his voice filled with spite. "Please kid, the Earth has no Knights anymore. It hasn't for a long long time. And after the way they went, I'm surprised anyone would be willing to using that title."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ichigo said, he didn't like being laughed at, but he wouldn't rush in angry either. The fact that the monster was leaving himself so open had to be a trap of some kind. Either that, or he really didn't see Ichigo as any kind of threat at all.

"You don't know? Well, explaining it to your dumb ass would be pointless, after all, one of us is about to be dead." The Yoma said with a sickening grin. "But since you gave me your name, I shall give you mine. Best if you died knowing who it was that killed you. I am called Yukiba, I am the 97th arrancar. Now if you would be so kind... Die!"

The attacks came fast, very fast, but even so, Ichigo had no trouble blocking or parrying the strikes. Each hit was heavy, Yukiba seemed to have an upperhand when it came to strength, and Ichigo was being kept on the defensive by his quick slashes as the two moving around the roof top in a dance of blade.

"He's being pushed back." Sailor Moon said, worried for the boy who had came and saved her life.

"He's out matched. That Yoma is too strong." Luna agreed with the Sailor Senshi as Ichigo narrowly dodged an attack aimed for his chest. "We need to do something."

"No, Ichigo is fine." The two stared at the Rabbit in shock as Rukia just watched calmly. "He isn't stronger than Ichigo is, and even if he was, that knuckle head has never let something like a difference in power stop him. You can tell in the way he is moving, he isn't even slightly worried yet, so why should we be?"

Sailor Moon turned back towards the fight, straining herself to see what the rabbit saw, but she couldn't. It still looked to her like Ichigo was being overwhelmed. It wasn't until Yukiba tried for an overhand slash that things suddenly changed completely.

Ichigo had pressed his weight forward, as if to guard the attack, but at the last second he slide back. Yukiba looked shocked as his balance was thrown, he had contributed too much momentum to the attack to be able to pull out. Ichigo's sword came in with a two handed parrying blow across his body, slamming into Yukiba's blade and pushing it out while the two held together in a clash. Then Ichigo took another step inwards, putting his face only inches away from Yukiba's own.

The Arrancar hadn't been expecting the move and leaned back in surprise, he didn't see Ichigo letting go of his sword with his main hand to bring an elbow slamming into Yukiba's stomach. Knees buckled as the Yoma leaned forward, bending around the blow. Ichigo then swung his fist up in a wide back hand, his knuckles hitting his enemy hard in the upper jaw, knocking the man off of his feet and sending him staggering backwards.

Ichigo swung his sword as hard as he could with his left arm in a wide arc, trying to take the monster off guard, and it would have been a finishing blow if Yukiba hadn't already been stagging out of the way. The tip of the blade passed over the chest, cutting open the shirt and leaving a long cut around the man's right shoulder. It wasn't a killing blow, but it should have been good as one. The muscles in the shoulder were cut straight through, leaving the sword arm useless.

Even so, Ichigo gripped the sword two handed and went for a quick overhand swing, stepping in as much as he dared to put enough power behind the strike as he could. Again Yukiba avoided it in an undignified fashion, falling on his ass and scrabbling away from the blade as it crashed into the ceiling, splitting a gash into it deep enough for them to see the floor below.

Ichigo didn't let up, pressing forward and repeating the attack, but this time something appeared in Yukiba's left hand, a red sphere of light. Instinct told Ichigo to pull out of his attack and he brought his sword in front of him just in time to shield himself from the blast of energy. The blast was blocked, but the light in the darkness had blinded the Knight. Ichigo quickly retreated by jumping back three paces, wanting to let his vision return, focusing on his other senses to make up for the loss of sight, tensing in his body incase he heard an attack approaching. He didn't even notice that the blast had burned the skii mask off of his face.

When he could see again, he saw Yukiba had pushing himself up into a kneeing position, his left arm holding the injury to his shoulder while the limp right still held onto the sword. A look of hatred was plastered across his face as he spat out a tooth that Ichigo must have knocked out. "What the hell!? I thought you were supposed to be a human, but you fight like a fucking animal!"

"No, you're the one that fights like an animal." Ichigo counted, he grinned cockily as he raised his sword. "You might be holding a sword but you don't have a damn clue how to use it. You just kept swinging it around like an idiot. Wasn't hard for me to trip you up."

At first Yukiba kept growling at Ichigo, but then slowly he started to grin, and then he laughed. "You know something strawberry, you might just have a point there. A sword isn't the weapon for me. So, how about I let you in on a little secret." The Yoma pointed to the number on his chest. "You see this? It means that I am the 97th strongest Yoma, everyone in the top hundred gets a number and they call us the Arrancars. We are in a different league than the shit you've been seeing gathering energy."

"This got a point." Ichigo said coldly, though curiosity was staying his blade.

"The point? Well, you see we Arrancars are too strong to hide ourselves from the outside world. Weakening ourselves to the point of adopting human form is such a strain. So, we have to have nearly 80% of our power is sealed away." Yukiba said, raising his sword in front of him. "And we seal it inside of these swords." Ichigo's eyes widened and he moved to preform a finishing strike, but it was too late. "Hunger, Hambrón!"

The sword shattered into a million pieces and thick black hair erupted from Yukiba's skin so thick that Ichigo's blade bounced right off of it as the creature throw out its arm and pushed him back. Ichigo quickly regained his footing and was forced to watch helplessly as the monster grew.

Clothes ripped away and fell to the grow as the fur grow over his entire body, his arms grew out longer and longer until they brushed against the ground and his head seemed three sizes to big for his shoulder, the teeth in his mouth resembling shovel heads more than human teeth. Though any human features were quickly vanishing underneath a fur coat as his jaws lengthened out into a muzzle, long spikes pushing out of its spin as it leaned forward, resting the claws hands on the ground. Finally a white goo started to leak out of its mouth wrapping itself around the monster's face in order to create a white plaster mask.

Transformation complete, Yukiba leaned back and howled, showing a bowling ball sized hole in the center of its chest. The amount of magic pouring out of the monster was so much greater than before, a murderous feeling was washing over Ichigo in waves making it hard to concentrate on his next move.

But he had little time to recover, because the Arrancar was posed to attack.

Ichigo quickly back peddled, trying to keep room between him and hairy beast that Yukiba had turned into. While the Yoma had beefed up with its transformation, its shorter hind legs and the gorilla like way it hopped about wasn't going to be breaking any land speed records. The problem was that Ichigo didn't know how to deal with the sudden difference in their relative reaches.

Usually a longer reach granted by long arms was coupled with larger weaknesses in the lower body which could be taken advantage of. However, this was with a human opponent. With the Yoma's freakish body, all of the rules Ichigo knew about fighting were quickly going out the window, along with the rules about what happens when a sword meets fur.

For something that is allegedly made from clay, the creature's fur seemed to be a strong as steel. Even when Ichigo managed to get in a strike on the creature's arms, his blade just glanced right off. What was even the point of having a thirty-kilo sword if it couldn't cut a damn thing?

"Not so brave now, are you knighty!?" The yoma taunted, its voice twisted by the fat sausage it now possessed in place of a tongue. "I'm going to enjoy crushing your bones and drinking your energy!"

Ichigo ignored his words, forcing on his next step, predicting enemies next move, and most importantly, trying to find a way out of this. He briefly wondered if a war of attrition was on the table. Big and bulky as the thing was, how long could it continue to rampage around? Then again, how long could Ichigo himself last? They did have magic fulling them after all, and the carrot top couldn't recall ever seeing a yoma get tired.

No, he couldn't drag this fight out. He needed to find a way to get through the thing's defenses. Then he realized what he had to do. He'd played enough arcade games to know that there are spots that are almost universal weak points. Rail-shooter 101, when the target is heavily armored, go for the face. Both the eyes and the inside of the creature's mouth weren't covered in its rock-hard fur.

The creature's eyes were to small to make for reliable targets for Ichigo to hit with his massive sword, but Yukiba's big fat mouth was almost half a meter wide, and with his massive teeth, he couldn't even close his mouth properly even if he wanted too.

With a plan in mind, Ichigo just had to wait to find his opening.

Usagi didn't know what to do. She watched in disbelief as the orange haired swordsman continued his battle against monster. Even in the slim light of the moon she could see his face, clear as if it was day, the Yoma's energy attack from before removing his mask. It really was him, the young man she had bumped into outside the hospital.

"This isn't good." The black rabbit said. "The magical energy around this yoma is too dense. Ichigo doesn't have enough strength to break through it."

"I thought you said he would be fine?" Luna asked the rabbit.

"That was before, when there was actually a way for him to hurt it, but now the difference in magic is too great." The rabbit said with a grunt of frustration. "Ichigo! We need to retreat! This isn't a fight you are ready for!"

"Not going to happen!" Ichigo shouted back as he struggled to guard himself from a hard swing from the yoma. "You said it yourself! If we let these things run loose they will just keep preying upon the innocent! I'm not going to let that happen! It doesn't matter how strong he is, I will beat him!"

"Ha, you beat me! You're a riot, knighty!" Yukiba laughed throwing a wide swing at Ichigo's head, which the Knight of the Earth only narrowly dodged. "How do you expect to beat me when you can't even..!"

The yoma's words were cut short as Ichigo lunged forward, thrusting his massive blade straight into to the creature's mouth in a strike that had his full weight behind it. "Anyone tell ever tell you that you have a big mouth?" Ichigo said, a smug grin spreading across his face. However, the grin quickly turned into a look of shock as the Yoma's mouth snapped shut, its jaw's holding tight to the boy's massive sword.

One of the monster's thick arms swung upwards in a back swing, catching Ichigo in the chest, knocking the air out of the boy's lungs and throwing him away, ripping the sword out of his grip. Ichigo flew backward into the radio tower, a gasp leaving his throat as the metal pressed into his back.

Ichigo was still gasping for breath when he looked up to see the monster taking his sword out of its mouth, holding it with its two massive hands on the blade itself. "How?" Ichigo said, not understanding what had happened. Why was it that the monster's mouth had been as uncuttable as the rest of it?

"You've got guts kid, I'll give you that, but your attacks don't have enough magic behind them to hurt me. It doesn't matter where you aim." The yoma said smugly. Then, the yoma started to put pressure on the blade. "This sword could never cut me." Ichigo's heart jumped as the metal of the blade snapped clean in two just ten centimeters away from the base of the hilt. Laughing, the monster threw the pieces to either side of him. "Tell me! Do you still think you can beat me!"

Ichigo had no chose but to dodge for his life, jumping to the side as the yoma propelled itself across the roof towards him, slamming its whole body against the radio tower, tearing through the metal like it was paper and causing the tower to creak and fall down on the roof with a loud crash.

"No, no, no!" Rukia growled as her knight was being toyed with. "That idiot. I can't let him die here." She then turned to Sailor Moon. "Well! You're a Sailor Scout! Aren't you going to help him!?"

"Wha… what, me? But I… I can't…" Usagi stammered, her body shaking. "If he couldn't hurt it with that giant sword, then there is no way that I can do anything."

The rabbit seemed furious at the response, but before it could say anything, Tuxedo Mask offered his own words. "No, Sailor Moon. You can do it." The masked hero said, causing Sailor Moon to jump in surprise. She had honestly forgotten he was there. Tuxedo Mask smiled kindly at her as he held up her tiara. "You just need to believe in yourself."

* * *

Ichigo was on the run. Being disarmed, he was left with no way to fight back or guard himself from the monster's strikes. He moved all over the rooftop while the beast was on his heels.

"Come on now, why don't you just give up and let me squash you like the bug you are!" Yukiba shouted, lunging at Ichigo, who jumped to the side in order to get out of the way of the attack. Rolling back to his feet, Ichigo faced the monster and then saw something that he hadn't noticed before.

The yoma shuffled its feet to the side, slowly turning to face him. So slowly. With its short legs and its massive upper body, it couldn't turn itself around quickly. It was a weakness, one that could be exploited.

Yukiba rushed Ishigo again, though this time, rather than running away, Ichigo ducked underneath the swing, getting behind the yoma, forcing him to turn all the way around before he could attack again. Then, while the monster was slowed, Ichigo ran to grab the broken remains of his sword. Ichigo turned around, facing his enemy, weapon in hand.

The yoma stopped and stared at Ichigo before breaking out into laughter. "You're just kidding me, right? You ain't honestly trying to fight me with that broken butter knife, are you?"

The monster's words gave Ichigo pause. He had scored a direct hit on what had to be the weakest spot on the monster's body, yet it still hadn't been enough to even slow the creature down. "Doesn't matter. I'm still going to beat you." Ichigo said, more to himself than responding to the monster's taunts. He tightened his grip on the broken sword.

If fighting smart didn't work, he would just have to hit him harder, as hard as he possibly could.

"I hadn't nailed you down at the optimistic type. Then again, maybe your just retarded." Yukiba said, his entire body starting to shake with laughter. The laughter stopped when Ichigo surprised him by rushing straight for him.

Yukiba quickly swiped out a claw, attempting to smash Ichigo mid dash, however the orange haired teen quickly changed directions at the last moment, pivoting himself around the attack and sliding straight past the yoma.

With a shout of exertion, Ichigo lashed out at the monster's back with his broken sword. The blow had enough force to stagger the yoma, though it still failed to piece the thick coat.

'Harder.'

Yukiba attempted to turn around to get at Ichigo, but the boy moved in order to stay in the monster's blind spot. The second strike came in, this one aimed for the yoma's gut. Again, the monster staggered, but remained uninjured.

'Harder!'

Yukiba planted his hands on the ground and kicked out with his hind legs, trying to blindly to hit Ichigo, only for Ichigo to effortlessly dodge the attack. With his hand's supporting his weight, Ichigo had an openly to move in for a blow on the monster's head. With a two-handed swing, he brought down the shortened blade down on its neck.

'HARDER!'

The force behind the blow was so strong, that the roof started to cave in underneath the yoma. Ichigo only just managed to put some distance between them before the ground crumbled away and Yukabi fell through. Ichigo tried to recover his breath, his eyes fixed on the hole in the roof, hoping that his last blow did that bastard in.

No such luck.

A massive clawed arm appeared from within the hole in the roof quickly followed by the rest of the beast it was attached to as the yoma pulled itself back up, and snarl on its face, a small stain of red on the fur on its head was the only sign that he had even taken any damage at all. "You have to be the most obnoxious roach I've ever had to deal with!"

"I'm the roach? You're the one that just refuses to fucking die already." Ichigo said, half exasperated. He had thrown everything he had at the guy right on the back of his neck and he was acting as if Ichigo had just chucked a rock at him. "Honestly, you're made out of clay, how the hell do you take such a beating?"

Yukiba's growl died in his throat as his tense face went limp, giving him the look of a confused puppy. "The hell is that?"

Ichigo didn't know what it was the yoma was talking about. He half thought it was just a weak attempt to distract him so that the monster could get in a cheep hit, but then he noticed a large amount of light coming from somewhere behind him. Ichigo shifted his position, not dropping his guard as he glanced back over his shoulder, but when he saw was Yukiba was talking about his own jaw nearly dropped.

Sailor Moon was still on the roof, her entire body was practically bathed in the light coming from the tiara in his hands. The odd weapon glowed brighter than any star, its energy pulsating as it grew stronger and stronger.

"With that much magic in one attack. If she hits me with that I'm done for." Yukiba said, his attention leaving Ichigo as he set his sights on stopping Sailor Moon's attack.

Not that Ichigo would have ever let him get that far. Yukiba didn't even have time to react before Ichigo moved in and swept out the monster's leg from under him, using what was left of his strength.

With a clear shot on an immobilized target, Sailor Moon let her charged up attack fly. "Moon Tiara Magic!"

The disc flew through the air, striking the yoma directly in the throat. The fur that had given Ichigo so much trouble hardly put up any resistance at all before the attack broke through, slicing the monster's head clean off. The look of shocked surprise was clear on the monster's face, lasting until the head and body both turned into a clump of dust on the destroyed rooftop.

"Rot in hell, you stubborn son of a bitch." Ichigo said with a sigh of relief. His eyes moved over to the other half of his sword where it lay on the ground. He picked it up, looking over it for a moment before giving another sigh and dropping it into the scabbard on his back. "Rukia is going to give me so much shit over this."

"Sailor Moon!" Ichigo looked over to see the sailor scout dropping down to her knees. He couldn't even bring himself to be surprised when he realized the one who had showed was a black cat.

"I'm… I'm alright, Luna. Just tired." Sailor Moon said slouching down as she slowly panted.

"You did well, Sailor Moon." Tuxedo Mask said though he was already moving away. "It is late. We should all return to our homes. Until next time." The masked hero said, before jumping off the roof.

"Ah, Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon shouted, but it was too late, he was already gone. The girl gave a pout. She had wanted to have more time with him.

"Ichigo, how do you feel?" Rukia asked her knight.

"Don't worry. Bastard never managed to land a hit on me. I'll be fine." Ichigo reassured his partner.

"You won't be fine for long if you keep rushing in like an idiot. I told you that we should have retreated." Rukia said, trying to sound like a woman who was talking down to a child, but her voice was too relieved to do it right.

"Hey, it all worked out did it." Ichigo said with a dismissive shrug. "You don't need to worry about me. I can handle these clowns just fine."

"Out of all the humans out there, I just had to choose you to be my knight." Rukia said with a heavy sigh. "You're hopeless." Turning away from Ichigo, she returned her attention to Sailor Moon. "I'm sorry I raised my voice at you earlier. I am Rukia Kuchiki, the guardian of the Kuchiki family, one of the Four Noble house holds of Earth during the Silver Millennium. Thank you for your assistance with dealing with the yoma threat."

"It was… nothing…" Sailor Moon hardly got out her words before the girl gave into exhaustion, passing out. Ichigo moved forward to catch her before her head could hit the stone floor of the roof, her transformation canceling out in his arms.

If she had been conscious, she would have probably blushed bright red at being held in a boy's arms like that, but such a reaction would have to wait for another day. This night had gone on long enough as it is.


	4. Chapter 4: In the Hands of Giants pt 1

Whispers and the sound of lightly rattling chains echoed through the white marble halls of Ichigo's dream. Just like before, his hands were bound with a strange ethereal light. However, this time was still greatly different.

Six tall figures stood around Ichigo, each holding onto a golden chain that was connected to a collar around Ichigo's neck. Experience with these dreams told Ichigo that it wasn't that the people around him were tall, it was that he himself was younger. Given that he barely reached their navels, he would have guessed his age to be around eight. Still, the white robed figures were treating him like a live bomb. For some reason, this thought made him smirk.

"So that's the one? That's supposed to be the so called 'catalyst'? It's nothing more than a child." An onlooking in a row of raised benches murmured as Ichigo was marched by. The man had gray hair that was woven through a sort of ornament on his head. His dressed and posture gave him the look of a nobleman.

"What did you expect? We are dealing with deranged barbarians." A second man, this one with hair that was black as night and strong gray eyes, said dismissively. A laugh followed the two's observations, getting them to turn to a three individual. "Does the Captain find this amusing?" A note of distaste in his voice.

"About this situation? Not at all. I was just thinking about how different your tune would be if the kid didn't have those shackles on him." The third man said with a shake of his head. Unlike the other two, this man looked more like a bum than a noble. He's sandy blond hair was a mess and he had a tin flask of something steaming in his hand. "Barbarians the Erisians may be, but Majesty had her reasons for taking this serious."

Ichigo had stopped to stare at the man. While the eyes of the others held contempt or fear, this man's only showed a mild interest. It actually made him want to kick the guy in the head for some reason.

"Keep moving." One of the men leading Ichigo said, giving his chain a sharp tug, that pulled Ichigo along. With his hands bound, he couldn't steady himself and he stumped forward and feel on his hands and knees. "I said move." The man said, giving the chain another sharp pull.

Ichigo growled, his bound hands reaching up for the chain that the man was holding.

With astonishing force, Ichigo pulled on the chain, surprising the man, and pulling him off balance. Then, Ichigo lunged. Even with all five of the other white robed men holding onto a chain, Ichigo still overpowered them. He grabbed onto the now loose chain with his bound hand and jumped onto of the downed guard, pushing the metal links down over his throat in an attempt to choke him.

Shouts of panic echoed around him as Ichigo struggled against the other five men, trying to maintain his position on top of the man he was slowly strangling the life out of. However, the collar reacted to his aggressive outburst and began to grow tighter and tighter around his throat, cutting off his own air supply to his brain. It felt like the veins in his skull were ready to burst, but Ichigo didn't let up.

However, it wasn't long before blackness edged its way into Ichigo's vision. He needed air. His body screamed out, demanding it. He… he…

* * *

Ichigo bolted up in his chair, gasping for breath, his hand going to his throat, half expecting to find the metal collar still there. It took him a moment to regain control of his breathes.

"That must have been one hell of a nightmare." Rukia said giving Ichigo a look. "I suppose that is just what you would expect to happen when you fall asleep with your head in a text book."

"Damn… I fell asleep again." Ichigo grumbled to himself, rubbing his knuckles against his eyes, which felt like they were trying to tunnel into his skull.

It had been three days since the incident at the radio station. It had come as a shock to him when the magic preventing him from recognizing Sailor Moon's identity dropped and he realized she was the girl he bumped into outside of the hospital, the same girl from his strange dream. Though he was getting used to the weird connections to things that seemed unrelated. The real reason he had been shocked is that he hadn't noticed it before. It wasn't even a good disguise.

Rukia had to explain to him the existence of glamours that could be used to magically stop people from understanding what they were looking at. This did beg the question as to why Ichigo didn't get one, but when the boy voiced that particular complaint, Rukia had gotten extremely defensive. Apparently, she had to make the combat pass from scratch in the moments before that first Yoma was going to bear down on them. She hadn't had the time to add a glamour feature.

In the end, he had to carry the unconscious Sailor Scout back to her house and slip her inside without anyone noticing. He still didn't know her name, since the talking cat refused to tell him, but he left his number with it anyways. The fact that he didn't consider a talking cat at all weird was probably proof that his sanity was slipping.

Though just like before, after he returned home, Ichigo's life was still… strangely normal, bar the talking rabbit. The divide between life and death struggle against monsters that sought to use humans like double A batters and the daily life of a teenager was so bizarrely distinct, that Ichigo could swear he heard an addible click whenever he was switching from one to the other. The only problem was that both lives drank from the same pool of stamina.

"You've been studying too much. Just get some sleep already." Rukia scolded him. "I can't keep having my knight nodding off in the middle of the afternoon. It's undignified."

"Exams are tomorrow, and all this patrolling around you've been making me do has been cutting into my study time." Ichigo said opening his desk drawer and rummaged around a bit before pulling out a small bottle. "I just need a bit of a pick me up."

"Hm, what's that? An elixir?" Rukia asked curiously.

"No, just a small energy drink. Should keep me up for another few hours." Ichigo said, pulling off the cap and downing the thing.

"You are going to crash if you keep going like this. Just forget about school already." Rukia said with a sigh. She still didn't see why Ichigo didn't just accept that his duty in life was going to be that of a Knight of the Earth. While she could understand going to school in order to keep up appearances, she didn't see why Ichigo pushed himself so hard for it.

If he just stepped forward as a Knight of the Earth, then the government would surely fund his living expenses for his continued efforts in fighting the Yoma. That was just how things were supposed to work. The common people supported the individuals who defended their lives and upheld justice.

"Not going to happen." Ichigo said in an almost taunting tone of voice. "I'm not going to become an academic failure just because some creeps feel like trying to take over the world."

Rukia rolled her eyes and looked at the energy drink bottle. This kind of thing wasn't going to be enough to restore Ichigo's stamina. Like it or not, he needed his sleep… unless.

Rukia remembered the elixirs from the old days. The ones made by Orihime, the Guardian of the Spring. They had always tasted strange, but they had been very effective. She wondered if she could get her paws on the ingredients needed to make one. It would be one way of making sure that her Knight didn't work himself into an early grave with all this studying nonsense. He was already in a tight spot, with him lacking the magical skill needed to repair his sword, and Rukia herself being too tapped out to do so. She couldn't have him suffering from fatigue on the battlefield as well.

Rukia briefly wondered if Luna had to deal with nonsense like this.

* * *

"Usagi, you really should study. You don't want to fail your test tomorrow." Luna said with an exasperated sigh as the Guardian of the Moon cheerfully read one of her manga.

"Yeah yeah, I'll start in a bit." Usagi said, waving off Luna's comment.

"That is what you said two hours ago." Luna pointed out, her ears flattening down against her head as she closed her eyes and started to count to ten, trying to get her stress levels under control.

Usagi didn't seem to understand that as a Sailor Scout, she would someday be expected to hold a position of great importance in society. Thus, it was key that she become someone that people believed they could trust to represent them.

"Usagi, you need to clean up your act. As Sailor Moon you will have to be a role model for everyone to follow." Luna tried.

"But Luna, you said that the glamour around my transformation will stop people from recognizing me, so no one is even going to know that I am Sailor Moon." Usagi pointed out with surprisingly sound logic.

Luna didn't say anything, because the girls comment about no one recognizing her wasn't strictly speaking true. One person had already see her glamour drop, even if Usagi didn't remember it. For some reason, the twin tailed girl didn't even question how exactly it was she got home after the fight at the radio station, and Luna wasn't in any hurry to tell her about it. She herself didn't like the fact that the 'Knight of the Earth', Ichigo, had to carry Usagi home after she had exhausted herself fighting.

In all honesty, while Rukia and Ichigo didn't seem like bad people, Luna had no idea what Rukia was talking about when she mentioned the noble families of Earth. Admittedly Luna didn't remember much from the Silver Millennium, she only knew what central command told her, and they had never really mentioned anything about Earth or the people who lived on it back in the day.

So, while Ichigo had left a cellphone number with the cat and told her to give him a call if they ran into trouble, Luna hadn't passed it on to Usagi yet. Just like with Tuxedo Mask, Luna wanted to hold off until she managed to get in contact with Central and find out what was going on. Just because they all shared a common enemy, doesn't mean they were all allies. It could easily turn out that one of them wanted the Legendary Silver Crystal for themselves. Regardless what their agenda was, an object with that much power would most likely be a temptation.

If push came to shove, back up couldn't be denied. Luna just didn't want Usagi sharing all of their secrets with people they didn't know they could trust. Still, Usagi really needed all the help she could get while fighting the minions of the Negaverse. Luna would just have preferred if the people they were depending on where most definitely on their side.

The sooner they could find the rest of the rest of the Sailor Scouts, the better. Until then, the Tacky Hero and Stubborn Knight were the only help they had. Luna could only hope that Usagi didn't develop a crush on this one too. Honestly, what was with the girl and tall, mysterious boys dressed in black?

Usagi burst into a fit of laughter, pulling Luna out of her thoughts. "Oh Luna, you really have got to read this!" Usagi said with her eyes watering from laughing too hard.

"Oh, Usagi." Luna sighed.

Luna briefly wondered if Rukia had to deal with nonsense like this.

* * *

 **A funny little comparison where Rukia and Luna have completely different perspectives about what their partners should be spending their time on.**

 **"Usagi, stop playing around and start studying to become a great world leader."**

 **"Ichigo, stop studying and start killing shit, we've got a war to win."**

 **Who's argument is better?  
**

* * *

 **This next section is going to take place during Ami's entrance to the scene and is going to be Chad's introductory arc as well, hence the title.**

* * *

 **I'm probably going to be going over the last complete chapter soon and compressing it down into one chapter document instead of several parts. So don't be surprised when this story is suddenly five chapter's shorter.**


	5. Chapter 4: In the Hands of Giants pt 2

"GOOD MORNING, ICH-I-GO!" Keigo half shouted with his usual over the top cheer, gaining much more attention in the school courtyard than was strictly necessary. Though true to form, Ichigo ignored the stares that came their way because of the boy's flamboyant nature. It wasn't like he wasn't used to it by now. Actually, he usually just ignored the guy entirely. "Come on Ichigo, we've been through this, you're supposed to say hello back when someone greets you."

"What you just did wasn't a greeting, it was a poorly written comedy act." Ichigo said flatly.

"Oh, come on man, that's harsh." Keigo whimpered, his shoulders sinking down. But with his head held low he noticed something different about that morning. "Ichigo… there's a rabbit in your bookbag." Keigo stared at Rukia as if seeing the cute little rabbit around Ichigo was the strangest thing in the world.

"Yeah, I know." Ichigo said with a grunt of irritation. Rukia had started to insist upon coming with him to school incase of emergencies. This really boiled down to the fact that the elementary school that his sisters went to ended a little over an hour before Ichigo's own classes, and Rukia wished to avoid Yuzu. Ichigo knew it, Rukia knew that he knew it, but that didn't change a damn thing in the rabbit's mind. Neither did school rules nor what Ichigo's classmates and teachers would think. The boy had eventually caved in and let the rabbit come to school with him, if only to make her shut up.

A wide grin spread across Keigo's face. "Oh, I get it. You're bringing a cute little animal to school in order to try to show the girl's your more sensitive side." Keigo said before giving a loud laugh. "I never thought that you would use a trick like that Ichigo. It has to be the oldest one in the book."

"Isn't that the boy you risked your life to save? Do you honestly have so few friends that you would die to protect this guy?" Rukia said. Ichigo wasn't sure if that was a bad joke or if she genuinely disapproved of Keigo.

"You are the last person I want to hear that from." Ichigo said with a sigh, not sure himself whether he was talking to the boy or the rabbit. "Come on, they've probably posted exam grades. Might as well see the results before school starts."

"Ah, did you have to mention the tests." Keigo whimpered. "You would think being hospitalized by an evil monster would be a good enough excuse to be let have a late test, but the teachers didn't even seem to care."

"Maybe if you wanted to play sick you shouldn't have been so damn energetic." Ichigo said as he walked past Keigo into the school building.

"You know I don't plan ahead when it doesn't involve beautiful women!" Keigo shouted, not seeming to care that everyone around heard him.

"Seriously, you are friends with this guy?" Rukia asked, looking back at were the brunette boy was making a fool of himself.

"Fine, I'm lonely enough to deal with complete wierdos. Like talking rabbits."

"Touché."

* * *

"Alright! Now that is what I'm talking about!" Keigo cheered after finding his name in the rankings.

"What are you so excited for? You barely passed." Ichigo said, raising an eyebrow.

"But I did pass, and without having to waste any of my free time on studying. Doesn't get any better than that." Keigo said with an unusual amount of pride for a man who was two points away from failure.

"Whatever. It's your life. Don't study." Ichigo said, sighing at his friend's low standards.

"Wait, he's allowed to not study simple because he wanted to have fun, but you won't give it up to help save the planet?" Rukia said incredulously.

"I'm not having this argument with you again." Ichigo grumbled, getting tired of that particular topic of discussion.

"Huh, what argument?" Keigo said, genuinely confused about Ichigo's comment, not knowing that he was talking to the rabbit.

"Forget it. It's nothing." Ichigo said, looking away and putting a hand on Rukia's head, pushing the rabbit down into his bag as a way of telling her to stop messing with him. Something that only got his hand bitten. It was only his high tolerance for pain that stopped the boy from shouting out at the sharp sting from the rabbit's teeth.

"If you ask me, you've been studying WAY too much." Keigo said looking up at the board. "Twenty-third in a class of six hundred and eighty. Man aren't you a nerd."

"I already get enough crap for my hair. I'm not going to be an academic reject too." Ichigo said sharply.

"Isn't that kind of hypocritical of you? You're always going on about how you don't care what people think, so why care about this?" Keigo argued, a surprisingly sound argument coming from Keigo.

"It's contradictory, not hypocritical. I don't preach anything I don't practice, so stop using words you don't know the meaning off." Ichigo said coldly.

"Hey, that's harsh." Keigo whimpered at the insult. Then noticing that the light around him seemed to have gotten dimmer, he looked up and a wide grin spread across his face. "Hey, Chad-man, how's it going!?" Keigo waited for the usual grunt of acknowledgment from his massive friend, but after a few seconds of nothing he started to look a little closer at the guy. "Hey, Chad, you looking a little on the pale side? You feeling alright?"

Ichigo looked over at the guy and saw that Keigo was right, the man's darker skin did seem paler than usual. His dark curly brown hair looked even more disheveled than usual, and his already naturally bony face looked sucked dry. The guy looked like absolute shit.

"Chad, you in there? Jeez, what's the matter man? Your grade couldn't have been that ba..." Keigo started to look over the bulletin board, searching for Chad's name. "Holy shit! Chad, you're number three in the whole year!"

Ichigo looked up at the board. Sure enough, Chad had placed third in the year on the assessment tests. "Huh, way to go man." Ichigo said, giving Chad a friendly pat on the shoulder. The massive teen's knees buckled, and he started to crash downwards, barely turning away from Keigo to stop himself from crushing the brown-haired boy, who jumped away in surprise, giving a slightly girly squeal. "Chad! Are you alright!?" Ichigo said, checking on the guy.

Chad slowly pushed himself up from the floor. "Ah… yeah." He said with a hand to his head. "Guess I've been studying too hard recently."

"I'll say! I keep telling you guys that studying is bad for your health! Maybe know you'll believe me!" Keigo shouted.

"It's hard to imagine that a few nights with a couple of books could take down a giant like this guy." Rukia said, seemingly caught up on the sheer size of Chad's body. Ichigo would admit that his friend was a little unnaturally tall, being well over two meters tall already, and not yet full grown. Chad stood a full head and shoulders over his peers.

Ichigo ignored her as he helped his friend back up to his feet. "It's rare to see you so dead on your feet." He said before reaching into his bag and pulling out one of the small energy drinks. "Here. Maybe a little caffeine will help you get through the day without passing out."

Rukia looked horrified as Ichigo handed the bottle over. "No! Ichigo don't give it to him!"

Ichigo blinked in surprise before looking down at the rabbit. He didn't know what was going on, but he couldn't exactly talk to her openly in public. Before he could think of doing anything, Chad had already opened up the bottle and downed the thing without looking at the contains.

Chad froze for a moment before a visible shiver swept over him, causing the bottle to slip from between his fingers. Right before their eyes, Chad's skin returned to a more healthy shade and his shoulders began to rise up. In just a few seconds, he went from looking like a man on the verge of death to looking ready to run a mile.

"Chad… you alright?" Ichigo said, a little concerned as he bent down to pick up the bottle. Looking down into it, he didn't recognize the green slug like stuff inside of the bottle as being the same energy drink he had before.

"Hmm…" Chad grunted, stretching out his arms before giving Ichigo a thumbs-up. "I'm good."

"Holy shit. Ichigo, what was in that bottle?" Keigo asked looking at the bottle in Ichigo's hand.

"Ah, it was just a normal energy drink." Ichigo said quickly, pocketing the bottle before anyone could look at it.

"No, it wasn't you fool. That was a magic elixir." Rukia said, sounding a bit like a frustrated child who just saw their sand castle stumped on. "I put a lot of work into getting that for you. It's not easy to make when you have paws you know!" Ichigo's mouth twitched as he wondered just what it was that the rabbit put in that thing. He was more than a little worried for his friend's health.

"Wow, maybe I should consider getting one of those before my next date… not that I would need one but… you know." Keigo said.

"You've had a date?" Chad said, giving the boy a look.

"Hey, that's cold…" Keigo mumbled, sinking to his knees in an overly dramatic manner. "I've gone out where a lot of girls. I swear I have." Ichigo started mentally counting down from five, and sure enough Keigo was back up on his feet, cheerful as ever. "Hey, since Chad is feeling better and how exams are all over, how about we all go to the arcade!"

Ichigo couldn't stop himself from hitting Keigo for the comment, nearly decking the guy. "You moron, last time we went to an arcade I ended up having to fisticuffs some freaky mantis woman in order to save your stupid ass." Ichigo growled. "Give me one good reason why I should go with you to another one?"

Keigo seemed to think about it for a second before answering. "Well… what if it happens again?"

Ichigo didn't say a word. He just stared at Keigo for a few moments before Rukia voiced the thought that had gone through his head. "That is a surprisingly good reason."

Finally, Ichigo let out a long sigh before looking over to Chad. "You want to come?"

"Hmm… Got a few hours between the end of classes and my cram school…" Chad said thoughtfully before nodding. "Sure."

"All right then! Lets go!" Keigo shouted in excitement.

"… You do realize school hasn't even started yet, right?" Ichigo said crossing his arms.

Keigo's body sank down again. "Buzz kill."


End file.
